The Tom-Boy Rebel
by DiNutso-4-DiNozzo
Summary: Going to a school that categorizes you into a snob, a jock, a dork, or a outcast sucks on a good day. But putting all of them together in one room for a whole day not good. Once such girl would be spending her Saturday in detention dealing with-a princess, an athlete, a nerd, a criminal and a basket case. And along the way this tom-boy rebel may fall for the criminal. John/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_DiNutso-4-DiNozzo: Well here's another new story! Im really getting into the OC character thing! :)_**

**_Now for my Distance readers: Im so sorry for not putting a new chapter! My muse took over and made me go ahead of myself and start doing Sherlock Series 2 with Riley and Adam in it. My evil and crafty Muse pushed me all the way through the first episode then halfway through the second then made me move on to the third episode...let's just say my muse can act like Hammy on a good day and leave it at that. So without further ado-my OC in Breakfast Club!_**

* * *

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_giving me everything inside and out and_  
_Love's strange so real in the dark_  
_Think of the tender things that we were working on- Simple Minds 'Don't You (Forget About Me)'_

_**Saturday, March 24, 1984 **_

_**Shermer High School **_

_**Shermer, Illinois 60062**_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did __**was**__ wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest and most convenient definitions. You see us as a__brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a criminal, and a tom-boy rebel, correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning._

_We were__brainwashed..._

Amelia 'Mia' Vernon jumped awake when her father slammed the door of the car. She glanced around the teacher's parking lot of the school and groaned. Glancing at the watch she had taken from the lost and found, she noticed the time being 6:55.

'_Damn, can't even get a few minutes of shut eye before this stupid detention.' _She slammed her head against the head rest behind her and grumbled to herself before her father yelled at her, "AMELIA! LET'S GO!" She lifted her head and glared at the man standing in front of the car. She swung the door open; purposefully making it hit the pole next to the car, and got out while stuffing her hands into her pockets of her old leather jacket from her older brother. She smirked when she heard her father growl, imagining his face turning different colors, as she closed the door with her foot.

She looked up at him, innocently.

Richard Vernon, the principle and Head Dick of Shermer High, narrowed his eyes at his insolent daughter and turned sharply on his heel, telling her, "Get into the library, Amelia Rose!"

Mia rolled her eyes, walking forward toward her personal hell, mumbling under her breath, "Ohh, first and middle name, im so scared."

She walked into the school and walked toward the library slowly. Her black converse squeaked as she walked through the silent halls. She soon made it to the library and walked in, running a hand through her long brown hair with blonde high lights spread throughout. She ignored the preps looks at her clothing, (dark blue, long sleeved shirt under a black band t-shirt, blue jeans with holes at the knees and on her upper thighs, and her leather jacket.) the nerds wide eyed look and walked to her normal seat, behind John Bender.

John winked at her and she smirked, blowing him a kiss and got comfortable in her seat. Once she took off her leather jacket, she glanced over at the dark haired girl sitting across from her and smiled at her when she noticed dark brown eyes watching her. Alison or Ally as Mia called her was one of her good friends along with John.

She first started hanging out with John just to piss her father off, but soon found that the two were very similar in personality. Mia did think he was cute but knew he didn't think of her that way, she also knew that John did not have the greatest home life but wasn't sure how bad it was.

Ally became her friend from being paired up together in art class. Ally was much more talented in that department than Mia, so they ended up talking a lot while Ally did most of the work which she didn't mind.

She looked up when she heard her father's familiar squeaky shoes walking toward them. He was smirking at all of them, though he narrowed his eyes at his daughter, and started to speak, "Well, well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time…"

Princess of Bitch-land raised her hand and started to speak, "Excuse me, sir. I think there's been a mistake, I know its detention but, um, I don't think I belong in here."

Mia scoffed and Vernon ignored her and continued talking, looking at his watch, "It is now 7:06; you have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here…to ponder the error of your ways." John tilted his head back and spit in the air before catching it in his mouth.

Mia snickered to herself as Princess made a disgusted noise. John smirked at Mia as Vernon continued, glaring between the terrible two, "You may not talk," he turned to look at the nerd as said nerd started to switch seats, "You will not move from these seats." Nerd boy moved back into his original seat as Vernon moved over toward John and took the chair he had been resting his feet on away, "And _you _will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than 1000 words, describing to me who do you think you are."

"This a test?" John asked, bored. Mia stared at the piece of paper her father put in front of her and snatched the pencil before he could lay it down and started to spin it around her fingers.

Vernon ignored him and continued as John lifted his feet and put them on the table. "And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times,"

"Damn," Mia cursed unhappily then asked Vernon, "How about four words repeated a thousand times? You. Are. A. Dick." John smirked as Vernon turned to her and pointed a finger at her, "Detention next Saturday, Amelia." He then turned to the still smirking John, "Is that clear, Mr. Bender?"

John turned his head and stared down at his hand, "Crystal."

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Vernon glanced meaningfully at his daughter as Nerd boy stood up, and said, "Um, yea, I can answer that right now, sir. You know that will be no for me cuz…"

Power hungry Vernon interrupted the boy, "Sit down, Johnson." 'Johnson' sat down cowardly and Mia rolled her eyes at her father and Johnson as he said, "Thank you, sir."

"My office is right across that hall; any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?" Dick asked.

It was silent before John said, "Yea, I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

Mia snorted while the others smiled and stopped themselves from laughing. Vernon glared, "I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender next Saturday. You too, Amelia. Don't mess with the bull, you two, you'll get the horns."

Mia leaned back in her chair, tilting it backwards as John said, "That man is a Brownie Hound."

"No shit." Mia said in agreement. Everyone sat in silence for a moment before they heard a clicking noise. Mia didn't even look; already knowing it was Ally biting her nails and threw her feet on the table like John did.

She looked up from her inspection of her nails when John said, "You keep eating your hand you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Mia watched in amusement as Ally spit her nail at him in retaliation.

The criminal ignored that and continued, "I've seen you before you know." Ally ignored him and John turned to Mia and asked, "Two more detentions, dear Mia? How will your daddy feel about that?"

Mia shrugged uncaringly, "Probably get high blood pressure, again. Oh well," John smirked and silence again fell.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who, are you? Im a walrus," Johnson was talking to himself while putting the clip of his pen on his bottom lip. Mia silently stood up and sat cross legged on her desk as John stared at Johnson. Johnson felt someone staring at him and looked over to see Mia and John watching him. He smiled nervously and took the pen off of his lip as John took his scarf off and Mia leaned over to snatch it from his hand.

Mia bundled up his scarf and her leather jacket and pushed it to the opposite end of her table for later. She watched as John and Johnson both started to take off their jackets at the same time. John glared, Johnson stopped and pretended to be cold and pulled his jacket back on as John continued. John continued to stare at Johnson and the nerd chuckled nervously and said, "It's the shits, huh?"

John looked over at Mia with a smirk, and then motioned her over with his head. She raised an eye brow but slid off the table and sat down on his right. He crumbled up his piece of paper then chucked it between the two preps sitting in front of them. They look at it but continue to ignore John.

Mia watched as John leaned back and started to sing and do air guitar. She shook her head and leaned forward in her chair to see the preps shifting at the noise from John.

Princess glanced at Mr. Athlete and said, "I can't believe this is really happening to me."

Mia rolled her eyes before looking to John when he said, "Oh shit! What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?"

Princess frowned at him while Mia covered her mouth to hide laughter; John did this every time there were more people in detention then them. John smirked at her before putting on a serious face and leaning down to unzip his pants and said, "You gotta go, you gotta go." He acted like he was starting to piss as the athlete turned around in his chair and Princess looked toward the front of the room in disgust.

"Hey you're not urinating in here, man." Athlete ordered.

"Don't talk, don't talk. It makes it crawl back up," John said hurriedly.

"You whip it out, your dead before the first drop hits the floor."

John looked up at him and said, "You're pretty sexy when you get angry…grr."

Athlete turned back around in his seat, stone faced. John looked over at Johnson and said, "Hey, homeboy! Why don't you go close that door and we'll get the prom queen and tom-boy impregnated."

Mia snapped her head towards him along with Princess and while Princess glared at him, Mia socked him in the shoulder. John rubbed his shoulder, smirking at her as Athlete turned around and said, "Hey! Hey,"

John turned to him from his and Mia's stare down, "What?"

"If I lose my temper you're totaled," Athlete said menacingly.

"Totally?" John mocked.

Athlete leaned forward, "Totally."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Princess said, looking back at John. "Nobody here is interested."

John's face contorted into a mask of mock hurt as Athlete turned to face forward and said, "Yea really, butt face."

Mia snorted and asked, "Butt face? Is that all you can think of?"

Athlete turned to glare at her before John brought his attention back to himself, "Well hey sporto, what did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

Johnson but in, trying to be a goody-two shoes, "Excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers."

John and Athlete ignored him as Athlete turned to look at John, "Look just because you live in here, doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!"

John shrugged, "It's a free country,"

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you," Princess butt in with her otherworldly advice. "Just ignore him,"

John looked at Princess, "Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried," Mia snorted and John looked over at her leaning closer to her and said, "You couldn't either, Amia." She narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the shivers at the name he gave her and leaned closer to him and told him, "Wanna bet?"

The two stared each other down, neither backing down before John suddenly smirked and turned to the preps and said, "So. So! Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?"

The two ignore him.

"Steady dates?" John wasn't giving up that easily.

Still no clear reaction, Mia noted as she watched the two.

"Lo-overs?"

Nothing, though he seemed to be getting close.

"Come on sporto. Level with me, did you slip her the hot…beef…injection?"

That got a reaction.

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!"

The two preps spun around to face John with cold glares. Mia grinned as she heard her father, "Hey! What's going on in there?"

They all stilled and stayed silent as they waited to see if Vernon would do anything. John stood up and jumped onto the banister saying, "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party without Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

Mia blew some hair out of her face as Johnson said, "You know the doors are supposed to stay open,"

"So what?" John asked.

"So why don't you shut up?" Athlete said. "There are five other people in here, you know?"

"God, you can count, see I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler."

"Who are you to being judging anybody anyway?" Athlete remarked, turning away from John.

Princess nodded, "Really,"

Athlete continued, "You know Bender, you don't even count, if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You might as well not even exist at this school."

Mia narrowed her eyes, catching John's actual hurt look, and stood up. She stalked toward the Athlete and punched him hard on the back of his shoulder. He reached to touch the throbbing spot as he turned toward her, shocked.

"And what? You think anyone would care about you disappearing, Asshole? Just because you're mister popular doesn't mean the other people that go to this school give a flying fuck what you do or if you even show up to school. All you are is a mindless idiot who does whatever the crowd wants; once you leave they'll just find another mindless drone to fill your place. You. Are. Nothing!" Mia stared into his eyes, watching hurt and shame shine in the athlete's eyes.

John spoke up suddenly, "Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team,"

Athlete turned back around and laughed weakly along with Princess as Mia moved to stand next to John. John subtly squeezed her shoulder in thanks before continuing sarcastically, "Maybe the Prep Club too. Student Council"

"Nah, they wouldn't take you," Athlete said absently rubbing his still sore shoulder. _The girl had a good right hook._

John frowned in mock sadness, "Im hurt."

Princess then spoke up, as if she had a sudden idea, "You know why guys like you knock everything?"

"This should be stunning," John remarked to Mia who laughed in agreement.

"Its cause you're afraid."

Mia laughed loudly at that as John smirked, "Oh god, you Richies are so smart. That's exactly why im not heavy in activities."

Princess glared at Mia and turned back to Bender, "You're a big coward," Johnson was mumbling something but the four ignored him and Princess continued, "See you're afraid they won't take you, you don't belong; you just have to dump all over it."

Mia raised an unimpressed eye brow at Princess as John said, "Well wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?"

"Well you wouldn't know, you don't even know any of us," Princess said.

Mia scoffed, "Hypocrite," Princess looked at her with a frown.

John shook his head, "Well I don't know any lepers either, but im not going to go out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Let's watch the mouth, huh?" Athlete said as though he was a teacher.

Johnson mumbled louder and John said to the Preps, "Excuse me a sec," he then looked over at the nerd and asked, "What are you babbling about?"

"Well what I had said was that im in the Math Club, Latin Club and the Phy-Physics Club." Johnson said.

John leaned forward to look at Princess, his head coming to rest near Mia's. "Hey, cherry. Do you belong to the Physics Club?"

Princess stared at him as if he was dumb, "That's an academic club."

"So?" Mia asked.

Princess looked over at her condescendingly. "So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

John broke in, "Ah, but to dork's like him, they are."

Mia hit John's knee and asked Johnson, "What do you guys do in your club?"

Johnson thought for a moment, "Well, in Physics we uh we talk about physics, properties of physics."

"So it's sorta social." Mia remarked.

"Demented and sad, but social." John agreed.

Johnson continued on, "I guess you could consider it a social situation. Um, there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have this big banquet at the Hilton."

John looked at him, "You load up; you party?"

"No we get dressed up but we don't get high." Johnson said.

Princess looked over at Mia and John, "Only burners like you two get high," As Johnson continued, Mia scowled at the red head. Mia made to lunge for the red head when John suddenly pulled her back between his legs, keeping her from attacking Princess. He knew that she would be in deep shit if she were to punch the Princess Bee of the school. Vernon seemed to be slightly nicer to the preps of the school then to anyone else in the school and to his own daughter.

John looked over Mia's head at Cherry and just stared at her with a smirk until her smug look dropped and she stared between him and Mia uncertainly.

Cherry, having kept one ear out for what Johnson was saying, huffed out a laugh and told John, trying to get back on even footing, "Sound's like you."

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon is going to come right in here. I've got a meet this Saturday and im not going to miss it on account of you boneheads." Athlete said edgily.

"Who cares," Mia said unconcernedly.

John seemed to agree, "Oh and wouldn't that be a bite, huh? Missin' a whole wrestling meet,"

Athlete glared and said, "Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot. You never competed in your whole life."

Mia snorted, crossing her arms, still standing between John's legs. She thought that wrestling was only called a sport so closeted gays could freely feel up other guys without being labeled as a 'fag'.

John smiled sarcastically, "Oh, I know. And I feel all empty inside cause of it, I have such a deep admiration for guys who role on the floor with other guys."

Mia laughed the two having talked about wrestling before and found it was one of the few things they could agree on.

Athlete shook his head, "Ah, you would never miss it, you don't have any goals."

John narrowed his eyes for a moment before his face smoothed back out into his normal mischievous look, "Oh but I do."

Athlete and Princess turned to look at him, mildly surprised. Athlete was genuinely curious, "Yea?"

"I wanna be just like you." John said gleefully. "I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights." Mia smirked and caught Allison grinning crookedly.

Athlete clenched his jaw in anger as Johnson looked over at him and asked with a smile appearing, "You wear tights?"

Athlete turned to look at him and glared at him, "No I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

Mia and Johnson commented at the same time, "Tights."

"Shut up!" Athlete growled to the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter! I'm on a roll with this story so the updates should be pretty fast the next coming days! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who favorited me, this story and are following this story! And those that reviewed...YOUR AWESOME! Even the people who flamed!**_

* * *

Suddenly they heard Vernon moving around in his office and John slid off the banister, pushing Mia toward his seat as he sat between the two preps. Mia grinned as she saw John folding his hands on top of the table and put on his 'you don't think it, but im innocence' face.

Once they heard him walking down the hall, John stood back up and started for the door when Johnson spoke up, "You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business,"

John turned and walked backward, undeterred to the door, "Young man, have you finished your paper?" He said in his best Vernon impression. Mia snickered, thinking he got it spot on.

John glanced out the hallways for Vernon then reached up to the door and started fiddling with something.

Athlete narrowed his eyes at the criminal and said, "Come on Bender. Don't screw around,"

Mia smirked and said to herself, knowing what John was doing, "Heehee, screw. So much irony,"

Princess then asked, having heard Mia, "What are you going to do?"

"Drop dead, I hope." Athlete remarked unhappily.

Mia leaned back in her seat and watched the chaos unfold. Johnson, along with everyone else, watched Bender nervously, "Bender, that's school property there. That doesn't belong to us; it's something not to be toyed with."

John had by now taken out the screw and was walking back toward them. He walked over to where Mia was still sitting in his seat, grinning at him.

"That's really funny, come on, fix it." Athlete ordered.

Johnson agreed, "You should really fix that." John grinned at them and said as he came to a stop behind the chair Mia was sitting in. "Am I a genius?" He leaned down, barricading Mia between his arms. He kissed her softly on the side of her neck, feeling her shiver, and with screw in hand, deftly slid it down the front of her shirt and long sleeved shirt to make it rest in her bra.

Mia squeaked at the sudden coldness, turning to glare at him as he sat to her left, scooting the chair closer to her, unnoticed.

Athlete turned to glare at him, as Princess watched Mia and John closely. Athlete sneered at John, "No, you're an asshole."

John folded his hands and said, "What a funny guy,"

"Fix the door, Bender!"

"SHH! Everyone just shh. Listen I've been here before I know what im doing."

"NO! Fix the door."

"Fix it!"

"Get up there and fix it!"

"SHUT UP!" Bender yelled. They all complied.

"GOD DAMNI IT!" Vernon suddenly yelled from outside the doors. The preps and Johnson flinched while Mia, John and Allison watched stone faced as Vernon came storming in.

Red in the face, Vernon pointed to the door he just walked through angrily, "Why is that door closed?"

No one answered.

Vernon looked straight at Athlete and asked again, "Why is that door closed?"

John spoke up for everyone, "How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Vernon stared suspiciously at Bender before looking at Princess and asking her straight on, "Why?"

Princess' eyes widened, "We're just sitting here. Like we're supposed to,"

Vernon walked to stand in between the cluster of desks, asking Johnson, "Who closed that door?"

Johnson pointed at himself in question and Mia felt bad for the boy and said, "I think a screw fell out of it,"

Athlete hurried to jump in, suddenly they were all banning together to help, and said, "It just closed, sir."

John glanced to Mia who was watching her father warily then to the Athlete with a small smile. Vernon ignored them and looked toward Allison next, sharply asking, "Who?"

She squeaked and flung her head down onto the table.

"She doesn't talk, sir," John said, helpfully. Vernon focused his attention on Bender, "Give me that screw,"

John answered truthfully, "I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon asked tersely.

"I don't have it. Screw's fall out all of the time, the world is an imperfect place." John told him stubbornly. Vernon didn't care, "Give it to me, Bender."

Mia brought her father's attention onto herself when she said, "Why would anyone want to steal a screw? There's no point."

John's hand reached over and squeezed her leg as Vernon pointed at her, "Watch it, young lady, or you'll have another detention." He then walked back toward the door, grabbing a metal folding chair and laid it in front of the door as a stopper.

John and Mia were watching this and John spoke up, "The door is way too heavy, sir." Vernon ignored him and let go of his grip of the _heavy _door, it swinging close and making the chair fall out of its way.

"Damn it!"

They all smiled or snickered and Mia laid a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. Vernon came back in, staring at them for a moment before saying, "Andrew Clarke!"

Athlete looked up in acknowledgment. Vernon snapped his fingers, motioning him to come over, "Get up here. Come on, front and center. Let's go,"

They all watched as Andrew stood up and went to Vernon to help move the metal magazine stand.

John once again squeezed Mia's leg as he asked, "Hey! How come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!" John looked over to Mia who was holding in laughter, "It's out of my hands."

"Babe, I don't think it was in your hands to begin with," Mia told John with a smile. John stuck his tongue at her before they both turned back to watch Andrew try to get back in the library, slipping against the magazines.

John continued to bate the principal, "That's very clever, sir. But what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture of your career, sir."

Vernon fell for it and turned to Andrew and started to berate him as if he was the one to think of the idea, "Alright, what are you doing with this? What are you doing with this? Get this out of here for Christ sake. What's the matter with you? Come on," Andrew started to put the magazine rack back where it was previously.

Johnson decided to show everyone why he was the nerd in the room, "Well you know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library,"

Mia and John looked over at him with a glare, John saying, "Show Dick some respect."

Vernon pushed Andrew toward his seat, still berating him, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman."

Mia rolled her eyes at her father as he turned to look at her and John. "You're not fooling anybody, Bender. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

John leaned back in his chair, throwing his arm around Mia's shoulders (causing Vernon to clench his jaw and go red in the face) and said lowly, "Eat my shorts."

Vernon walked toward the Terrible Twos seat's and asked, "What was that?"

John looked him in the eye and said louder and clearly, "Eat…My…Shorts."

Mia smirked as Vernon said, "You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister."

John made a sad face, "Oh, im crushed."

"You just bought yourself one more, right there."

"Well im free the Saturday after that, beyond that im going to have to check my calendar."

Vernon nodded, "Good! Because it's going to be filled. We'll keep going, you want another one?"

John hesitated and Mia watched the two with a held breath as her father continued, "Say the word. Just say the word, instead of going to prison, you'll come here."

Mia shot up angrily at that last part. "You jackass!" Vernon turned to her, seeing red at her defending Bender. "Sit your ass down, Amelia Rose!"

Mia disobeyed, "NO! You have no right to say that to him! You act holier than thou and think that just because you're a goddamn principal you have the right to judge people?"

Vernon glared, "Detention, Amelia Rose!"

"You keep saying my first and middle name as though im supposed to be scared, well let me tell you something _Daddy_," Mia sneered daddy, the name she hadn't called him since before he became principal-since before he changed. "It doesn't! I could give two shits about what you think about me or about you! You're just a bully who likes feeling superior to people you think are below you! YOUR NOTHING TO ME! I HATE THAT I HAVE YOUR BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS! I HATE YOU!"

Mia huffed in the dead silence before Vernon, his face neutral, calmly told her, "Detention for a month."

Mia stared at him as she slowly sat back down. John grasped her hand from underneath the table and looked up toward Vernon when he asked John as if Mia had never told him she hated him, "Are you through?"

John glanced at Mia before, becoming determined, looked back at Vernon and said, "No," The others glanced between John and Mia; only Andrew catching on what John seemed to be doing.

"Im doing society a favor," Vernon informed them.

John narrowed his eyes, "So?"

"That's another one, right there. I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?" Vernon said, raising his voice. He really hated John Bender. He blamed Bender for the rift between him and his daughter, if it wasn't for him….

In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't Bender's fault, but his own. His arrogance and ambition pushed his daughter away from him.

"Yes," John brought Vernon from his thoughts.

Vernon felt his blood boiling; catching sit of John and Mia's conjoined hands. It clicked to him what Bender was doing: he was getting the same amount of detentions as his daughter. _It wasn't going to happen._ "You got it! You got another one right there, that's another one pal,"

John glanced over to Mia who silently mouthed, 'Stop'. He stared into her blue eyes, seeing sadness and worry.

"You through?" Vernon said, wanting that thug Bender to stop staring at his daughter. Bender snapped his head toward him and said, "Not even close, _bud_."

"Good, you got one more right there," Vernon said, silently urging him to keep going. He may not be able to take away the detentions he gave Mia, but he could make sure Bender received more than her.

"You really think I give a shit?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Another," Vernon waited; the two were even now in detentions. He just needed one more reason to give Bender another detention.

John stayed silent, watching Vernon. Vernon frowned, "You through?"

"How many is that?" John knew how many it was, he just wanted to make sure he had the same amount as Mia.

Johnson spoke up helpfully, "That's seven, including the one where we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here if Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

_Thank god for the nerd. _Vernon thought, "Now it's eight. You stay out of it."

Johnson grew a backbone, "Excuse me, sir. It's seven,"

"Shut up, peewee!" Vernon said, ignoring his daughter's scoff. If he pretended he couldn't hear it, he wouldn't have to give her another detention.

Vernon made a 'rock' hand signal and started walking towards the door. "Your mine, Bender. For two months I got'cha. I got'cha."

John squeezed Mia's hand harder, "What can I say? Im thrilled."

"Oh, im sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. Right, that's it! Im going to be right outside those doors, the next time I have to come in here, im cracking skulls." Vernon said, with Bender mouthing his last two words.

Vernon started walking toward the door, pausing slightly when he heard Mia say after him, "Filthy hypocrite," If he had turned around he would have seen tears swimming in Mia's hopeful blue eyes, seemingly waiting for him to look. He didn't though and continued to the door.

John caught a tear rolling down Mia's face and turned furiously toward the door that swung closed behind Vernon, screaming, "FUCK YOU!"

Mia wiped the tear from her cheek as John said lowly, "Fuck," Mia pulled her hand from his and ran her hands through her hair.

They all stayed silent for the most part. John lit the tip of his shoe on fire and used that to light his cigarette. Mia was staring down at the table in thought. John was watching her and offered up his cigarette to her. She glanced at it, taking it from him and putting it up to her mouth, keeping the nicotine in her lungs for a moment before blowing it out slowly. She took one more hit from it before handing it back to him, looking up at the others to see what they were doing.

Princess was staring aimlessly into space, with a smile.

Johnson was watching her, and seemed to be playing with himself before taking his beanie and putting it on his lap to cover up his bulge.

Andrew was playing with the strings of his hoodie.

Ally was wrapping a string around her finger, making it turn purple.

Mia watched John put out the fire on his shoe as she reached behind her at her normal seat, grabbing John's scarf and her leather jacket. She placed them on the table, before laying her head down on top of them and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I had such awesome reviews last chapter that I decided to give you all a treat and give you another chapter today! **_

_**Read and Review! And Enjoy!**_

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she heard her father say, "Wake up!" She opened her eyes, finding herself looking into chocolate brown eyes. It seemed while she was asleep, John had pulled her chair closer to his and had laid his head next to hers on the make shift pillow. His arm was flung around her, his hand seemingly found its way underneath both of her shirts to rest on her side, his hand feeling like a hot brand against her skin.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" Vernon asked. Mia raised her hand, feeling the hand on her skin disappear and appearing above John's head as he too raised his hand.

Mia stood up along with everyone else to go to the bathroom. She noticed that John had put his jacket around her shoulders probably while she was sleeping and gently laid it down on the table with a small smile.

They all returned a few minutes later from the bathrooms and they all moved around to stretch. Mia moved to sit next to Ally, the two talking softly to each other about Ally's new picture.

Bender was ripping through a book while Andrew was literally stretching. Johnson was watching Bender rip the book and Princess stared at her pencil.

Allison and Mia tuned back into everyone else's conversation when they heard John ask Princess, "Who do you like better?"

Princess didn't understand, "What?"

"You like your old man better than your mom?" Bender clarified.

"They're both screwed."

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them."

Princess looked down in thought before answering, "I don't know. I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me, it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

"HA!" Mia's head snapped to Allison who smirked at Princess and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Shut up," Princess said prissily. Mia grinned at Allison as Andrew smirked and told Princess, "Your just feeling sorry for yourself."

"Yea, well if I didn't, no one else would." Princess remarked.

Andrew seemed not to care, "Oh you're breaking my heart."

"Sporto," John called as he threw a card over his shoulder and jumped from the banister.

Andrew turned to him, "What?"

John raised an eye brow, "You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, im an idiot, right?" Andrew asked sarcastically. John shook his head and stood toe-to-toe to Andrew, "You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents; well you're a liar too." John then walked by him and started to head back to where Mia was sitting.

Andrew followed and pushed John in the shoulder. As John turned to face him, Andrew commented, "You know something man? If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you."

John lifted his hand, his middle finger pointing downward, "Can you hear this? You want me to turn it up?" As he said this, John flipped his hand upward, giving Andrew the finger.

Johnson came over to stop them, patting their shoulders (which they both shrugged off) and said, "Hey fellas, I mean, I don't like my parents either, I don't get along with them," Andrew pushed pass Johnson and went to the back table Mia sat at earlier and leaned against it. Johnson turned his attention to John, "Their idea of parental compassion is just…wacko."

John stopped him, "Dork,"

"Yea,"

"You are a parent's wet dream. Ok?" John informed him as he patted his shoulder, pushing him to lean against the desk behind him. John then started to walk toward Andrew when Johnson said, "But that's the problem."

Mia frowned at Johnson, wondering what he was talking about as John turned to face Johnson with an annoyed look, "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up at them for making you wear these kinds of clothes. But face it; you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better person?"

Andrew finally had enough, "Why do you have to insult everybody?"

John turned to him, "Im being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference."

"Yea, well he's got a name," Andrew was beyond tired with Bender's bullshit.

"Yea?"

"Yea." Andrew looked at Johnson, "What's your name?"

Mia snorted, "That's really helping your argument, sporto."

Andrew ignored her as John looked over and winked at her and Johnson answered, "Brian,"

"My condolences," John said sarcastically. Mia ducked her head to hide her smile, but looked up when Princess asked, "What's your name?"

John stared at her for a moment, "What's yours?"

"Claire,"

"Ka-laire?"

"Claire, it's a family name."

"Oh, it's a fat girl's name." John remarked cruelly.

Claire glared at John and said sarcastically, "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome," John said pleasantly.

"Im not fat,"

"Well not at present but I can see you really pushing maximum density. You see im not sure if you know this but there are two kinds of fat people: there are fat people who were born to be fat and there's fat people who were once thin but they became fat. So when you look at them, you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see your going to get married, your gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then uh…" Bender mimicked someone becoming bigger and Claire flipped him off with a glare. John pulled a face of shock, "Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

"Im not that pristine," Claire defended. Mia shook her head, knowing the girl was just digging herself a hole that John would gladly push her into unmercifully.

John leaned closer, becoming eye level to the red head. "Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that you are. Lets end the suspense, is it going to be a white weddin'?"

Mia almost felt bad for the girl but she knew that Claire would just be a bitch in a few moments and Mia could go back to hating her in peace.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Her point just being proven.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up, over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to god your parents don't walk in?" John said, Mia looked down in reminisce. She wasn't a virgin, having lost it with her first boyfriend who she thought she was in love with. But she hadn't been with anyone since.

"Do you want me to puke?" Claire asked him softly.

John continued anyways, "Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat, past eleven on a school night?"

The two stared at each other before Andrew said, "Leave her alone." John ignored him and followed Claire as she turned her head away. Andrew stood up and started toward John, "I said leave her alone."

John finally looked away and turned toward Andrew, "You gonna make me?"

"Yea," Andrew said strongly.

John climbed over the desk and stood in front of Andrew, "You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me, two hits: Me hitting you and you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready pal,"

John smirked and made to pat Andrew on the shoulder but Andrew grabbed his hand, swung him around and pinned him to the floor. Mia shot up, prepared to step in if needed.

She relaxed slightly when she heard John say, "I don't want to get into this with you man." Andrew let John up and Mia sat back down as the athlete asked, "Why not?"

John stood up, straightening his clothes and walked backwards toward Mia and Allison. "Cuz I'd kill you. It's real simple, I'd kill you and your fucken parents would sue me and it'd be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother."

As Andrew called John a "Chicken shit," John placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, flipping it open. They all turned to look at him, Andrew growing wide eyed in fear.

"Johnny…" Mia warned softly. He glanced at her, staring at her for a moment before stabbing the knife into the table.

Andrew was suddenly fearless again, "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, and you don't even _think _about her! You understand me?" Allison made to grab John's knife but Mia grabbed it before her, sticking it in her pocket. Ally pouted at her but didn't fight it.

"Im trying to help her," John told Andrew, mockingly.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting down in silence again. Mia was still sitting over by Allison; Brian was sitting in the seat ahead of them and John ahead of the nerd. While the two preps were in their same seats as before. They all looked up when the door opened and Carl, the janitor, came in. He went into one of the rooms, grabbing a small trash can and coming back out, greeted Brian, "Hey Brian, how are you doing?"

Brian looked down in embarrassment as Mia shot up and bounded toward the older man with a smile on her face. She slapped the back of John's head after his teasing comment of, "Your dad work here?"

John knew that Carl was the closest thing Mia had to a father in her life ever since Vernon became Principal and became a dick. He also knew that Carl and his wife, Mindy, had a small daughter that Mia baby sat for on weekends. Carl treated Mia like his own daughter, having known the young woman since she was younger and she would follow him around when her father brought her into work with him. Once Mia started having so many Saturday detentions and she became friends with John, Carl started to also see the troubled male as another one of his children. Seeing Carl was one of the high lights of both Mia and John's days, especially when it was just the two of them in detention and they could actually acknowledge that they were close to the school's janitor.

Carl narrowed his eyes at Bender at the teens comment, causing said teen to look down quickly to avoid the stern gaze. John couldn't help it, the nerd made it so easy. Carl looked toward Mia and seeing her expectant look, rolled his eyes, and reached under his cart of tools and pulled out a slim box and handed it to her. Mia grinned and hugged the man tightly before making her way back to her seat.

As she passed, John snagged the back of her shirt and pulled her onto his lap. She squeaked, feeling a blush come to her cheeks as John snatched the box from her and peaked inside. Seeing her drumsticks that she had doodled on caused him to grin. The criminal smirked at her reddened cheeks before placing the box on the table in front of them and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Carl rolled his eyes at the two and walked back into the room to place the trash can back. John breathed in Mia's shampoo before looking back up at Carl as he came back out of the room.

"Uh, Carl." Mia raised an eye brow at the mischievous twinkle in Bender's eyes as the janitor looked up at him questioningly.

Carl inwardly sighed at the glint in the criminal's eyes and asked, "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Though suspicious, Carl went along with whatever Bender was going to do, "Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?" A smirk peaked up around Bender's lips by the end of his question that no one but Carl and Mia saw. Carl, glancing at the other detainee's, smirked in return; asked teasingly, "You wanna be a janitor?"

Mia bit her bottom lip as Bender squeezed her waist and said in mock seriousness, "No I just want to know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here…" Andrew's head snapped toward Bender in alarm, "…is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

Carl figured that Andrew must have got on Bender's nerve for the criminal to be putting him on the spot like this. "Oh really?" The older man asked mockingly to Andrew.

Bender smirked as Andrew avoided Carl's eyes. Carl looked at all of them and started to speak. _Play time was over. _"You guys think im some untouchable peasant, you know? Maybe so. But following a broom around with you shit heads for the last eight years, I've learned a few things. I look through your letters, look through your lockers," Carl looked expectantly at John when he said the last part. John's head snapped toward him, wide eyed. Carl raised an eye brow silently telling the criminal they would be talking about _that_ at a later date before continuing, "I listen to your conversations, you don't know that, but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way that clock is twenty minutes fast." Carl finished, pointing at the clock behind them as he started back out the door.

John, though wary of the later conversation, shared a grin with Mia at the groans from the other teens. Mia watched over John's shoulder as Brian glanced at his own watch and re-set the time on it. John leaned forward and ran his nose along the side of her neck, feeling her tense in his arms, and softly kissed just under her ear at her pulse point. He kept his lips on her soft skin for a moment before whispering in her ear, "Vernon is going to come in soon. We need to go back to our normal seats."

Releasing a shaky sigh, Mia stood up and, without looking at the others, went to her old seat and sat down. John followed her and sat in front of her, grinning to himself. He was silent as he wrapped his scarf that was on the table around his head and stared around blankly for a moment before he started to whistle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im sooooo happy that you guy's love the story! Here's the next chapter! And don't forget to review!**_

_**Now i have a poll up on whether i should stop at the end of the movie or to continue on with the reactions of Monday and what not. So go to my page and vote! **_

* * *

Surprisingly, Brian joined in first with everyone else following shortly after. They all stopped abruptly when Vernon walked in, except for John who started whistling Beethoven.

Vernon glared at Bender before looking over them all and said, "Alright girls, that's 30 minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andrew asked unhappily.

"Here,"

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place to eat lunch in, sir."

Vernon frowned at him, "Well I don't care what you think, Andrew."

"Uh, Dick," Vernon looked over to Bender who politely asked, "Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?"

Mia smirked as Andrew said, "We're extremely thirsty sir."

"I have a low tolerance for dehydration." Claire said innocently.

"I've seen her dehydrated sir, it's pretty gross." Brian said nervously.

Mia shook her head and looked up at her father, "It's more than gross, and it could actually kill her." Allison and John smiled slightly, knowing Mia was playing into her father's love for being principal.

Seeing that Vernon was going to agree, John started to stand up saying, "Relax, I'll get it."

"Ah, ah, ah. Grab some wood there, bub. What do you think? I was born yesterday. You think im going to have you roaming these halls." John mockingly agreed with Vernon as the older man looked to Andrew and said, "You,"

Andrew, seeing that Vernon was looking for someone else to go with him, pointed to Claire. Claire straightened, hoping he would pick her but the head dick didn't and pointed to Allison. "And you. Hey! What's her name? Wake her, wake her up! Come on let's go, one your feet missy. This isn't a resting home!"

Allison started to stand up, grabbing her things while Mia threw up her feet onto the table. Vernon glanced at her and yelled, "Amelia! You're going too, get up."

Mia glared at him but stood up and the three grabbed money from the other three. John didn't make a move to grab any money, causing Andrew to glare at him and turn on his heel out of the library. Mia knew that he didn't have any money on him because his parents were douche's so she nodded to him, telling him she would get him his own soda. He nodded to her in thanks, and then threw a wink at her. She saw her father watching them and blew a kiss to John before flouncing out of the room with a smirk on her face.

She was leading the other two to the Teacher's lounge when she heard Andrew ask Allison what her poison was. Mia grinned to herself when she heard silence after his question, figuring that Ally was staring at him. Andrew clarified his question but when the basket case continued to ignore him, he turned away from her.

"Vodka,"

Mia glanced over her shoulder at Ally with a raised eyebrow, knowing she was lying. Ally ignored her look and watched Andrew's expression closely. He clearly didn't believe her and Mia smirked and continued walking. She only stopped when she heard their footsteps stop and turned to watch them.

"Im here today because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride," Mia stared disbelievingly at the athlete. He was clearly trying to tell some bullshit story to the _impulsive liar_. Not that he knew that though, but still… "See, I get treated differently because uh, coach thinks im a winner. So does my old man, im not a winner because I want to be one, im a winner because I've got strength and speed. Kind of like a race horse. It's about as involved I am in what's happening to me."

_Ok so the last part was true, but the rest was bullshit_. Mia thought to herself.

"Yeah, that's very interesting." Ally said and Mia made an agreeing noise. "Now tell me why you're really in here?"

Andrew stared at her, surprised. He looked over at Mia and saw she also didn't believe what he told them. He scoffed and started to walk away saying, "Forget it."

Mia grinned and held out her arm for Allison who smiled at her and wrapped her arm around Mia's. The two walked silently after Andrew.

They returned silently to the library after getting the sodas. Mia grabbed two from the pile and walked to her back table, pulling out two sandwiches, a big bag of gummy worms, and a big bag of cereal.

Bender watched her lay out the food, knowing that she brought more food to school so he could have something to eat also. He sat down in his normal seat, leaning it back on its back legs as he watched the preps take out their lunches.

"What's in there?" Bender asked suddenly. Mia looked up and saw Claire have a bag like you would get form the mall.

"Guess," The red head told him. Seeing he had no food, she asked, "Where's your lunch?"

John leered, glancing over his shoulder at Mia, "Amia's wearing it." Claire made a disgusted noise while Mia didn't even look up, just tossed some pieces of cereal at him. Claire sighed, silently wondering what it meant that Bender had a nickname for Mia.

"You're nauseating." Cherry said as she pulled out more food from the bag. John grabbed a can of soda and threw it behind him toward Allison. She didn't look as her hand shot up and caught it then put it on the table next to her.

Claire by now had taken everything out of the bag and was pouring soy sauce. John looked at the stuff in mild horror, asking, "What's that?"

She looked over at him as if he was dumb, "Sushi."

Mia gagged loudly, she hated sushi. Her father had taken her and her mother out for sushi right after he became principal and let's just say Mia could never look at raw fish again without gagging or going green in the face.

John knew it had to be gross to make Mia gag, "Sushi?"

Claire laughed at the look on his face. "Rice, raw fish and seaweed," Andrew and Brian were looking at her with disgust while John was staring at the 'sushi' in disgust.

Bender became confused, "You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're going to eat that?"

Mia snorted while Claire glared at him and asked, "Can I eat?"

"I don't know. Give it a try." John said then watched as Andrew took out tons of food from his monster of a bag. Mia looked up again when she heard all of the rustling and stared in disbelief at the amount of food in front of Andrew.

Andrew finally noticed that Mia, Claire and John were staring at him and asked them, "What's your problem?"

"You got enough food there, Jockstrap?" Mia asked. Andrew narrowed his eyes at her then turned back to his lunch. Mia didn't even look when she heard Allison making her lunch; she knew how weird her friend could make her food be.

John stood up, turning to Mia and leaning over the table to stare at her. She looked up, putting a gummy in her mouth and raised a questioning eyebrow. He smirked mischievously causing her to watch him warily as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She gasped and his tongue swooped into her mouth, ran along the roof of her mouth then went back out of her mouth. He pulled back from her and she blinked at him in shock.

Suddenly he pushed a gummy out of his mouth at her and she then noticed that she didn't have the gummy worm in her mouth anymore. He grinned at her and took a handful of cereal before walking over to Brian.

Mia watched, still in shock, as he sat down next to Brian and snatched his bag of food. "What are we having?" John asked, throwing the last pieces of cereal in his mouth.

Brian swallowed nervously, "Uh, your standard regular lunch I guess."

John nodded and started to pull food out of the bag. He first pulled out a small canister and asked, "Milk?"

"Soup," Brian corrected as John started in his bag again. Brian reached over to take the bag back when John slapped him with his right hand. The criminal then took out a box of juice. He stared at it impassively for a moment before Brian said, "Apple juice,"

John looked over at him with a glare, "I can read," He intoned sharply causing Mia to snap out of her shock and watch him carefully. John took out a sandwich and then stared at the meal for a moment, an odd look passing over his face before he told Brian, "PBJ with the crusts cut off. Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All of the food groups are represented; did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

Brian was unsure whether that was a figurative question or not so he answered anyway, "Uh, no Mr. Johnson."

"Oh, here's my impression of life at big Bri's house." John said walking to stand between Allison and Mia's tables. He spun around to face all of them and started,

"_Son?"_ John said in a jolly voice.

Then pretending to be Brian, "Yea dad,"

"_How's your day, pal?"_

"Great dad, how's yours?" Brian started to frown, actually wishing his life was like John was describing.

"_Super! Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?"_

"Great Dad! But I've got homework to do." Mia glanced at Brian and saw him smile a little bit then glanced back at John as he continued.

"_That's alright son, you can do it on the boat." _Andrew started to smile in amusement but then pushed it back.

"Gee,"

"_Dear, isn't our son swell?" _

John then made his voice high pitch for Brian's mom. **"Yes dear, isn't life swell?"** John then pretended the two parents kissed before he mimicked the dad punching the mom in disgust. Brain stared at him a moment, looking like he was going to cry.

Andrew noticed this and asked, "Alright, what about your family?" Mia looked at John in concern. Even she didn't know how bad it got at his house.

"Oh mine?" John asked.

"Yea,"

"It's real easy," John said scratching at his cheek before pointing to no one, "_Stupid, worthless, no-good, god damn free loading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk."_

John crossed his arms and imitated his mother, **"You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful."** Mia gasped when John mimicked his father slapping his mother, _"Shut up, bitch! Go fetch me a turkey pot pie."_

John acted like himself, "What about you, dad?"

"_Fuck you."_

"No, dad what about you?"

"_Fuck you!"_

"No dad, what-about-you!"

"_FUCK YOU!" _John threw his fist out before snapping his head back as though his father had hit him. Mia closed her eyes on tears, raising a hand to her head.

Mia opened her eyes when Brian asked nervously, "Is that for real?"

John, eyes wild, looked over at him and asked, "You want to come over sometime?"

"That's bullshit," Andrew said abruptly. Mia looked over at him with a frown as John narrowed his eyes at the athlete. Seeing John's look, Andrew continued, "It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it."

Mia watched warily as John asked, slightly hurt, "You don't believe me?"

"No,"

"No?" John asked in shock. He swallowed thickly as Andrew stared at him and said, "Did I stutter?"

John walked toward Andrew, reaching over to his right arm and rolling his shirt sleeve up. "Believe this?" The criminal asked. From her seat, Mia caught sight of a circular mark burnt into John's skin at the crook of his elbow. Mia looked down at the table, her hair falling like a curtain over her face.

"It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? See this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage. See I don't think I need to sit with you fucking dildos anymore." John said angrily. He walked to the back of the library, paced a moment before knocking things over. He yelled as he did this before climbing up onto the balcony and sitting down.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 is here people! This story is almost finished and i will be working on the rest of the movie later today! So you guys need to vote on if I should go on with the story. And to the guest that gave John and Mia a couple nickname...YOUR FRICKEN AWESOME! Kudos to you for thinking of it, cuz i sure didn't it. **_

* * *

It was silent for a moment before Claire said as Mia glanced behind her at John, "You shouldn't have said that,"

Andrew looked over at her guiltily, "How did I know? I mean he lies about everything anyway." Mia stood up suddenly, grabbing her food and the can of soda meant for John and headed up the stairs toward him. She sat down next to him and laid the food between them and silently started to eat. Normally she would have showed Andrew what happened to people who assumed anything about her friends, but she knew that John needed her more at the moment.

John soon started to eat also and Mia said to him lowly, "I'm sorry. I mean I hate my dad but he never hit me…and im sorry that you have to go through that."

Normally he would have told anyone off who pitied him, but looking into Mia's-_his Amia's_-eyes he saw sympathy and understanding. There was no pity in her eyes at all, because this girl knew him. Knew that he hated pity because she hated it also. She knew him better than anyone else had ever known him, because she stuck around to find it all out. Sure she had only become his friend at first because she wanted to piss off her old man, but they had actually become close friends and confidants to each other. Hell, he actually liked the girl and wanted to be with her exclusively.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered to her, "Thanks." She nodded to him and they continued to eat their lunch in quiet.

After they finished, John grinned and shot up, grasping Mia's hand and pulling her up with him. He bounded down the stairs and straight to the doors, glancing at the other detainees and said, "Going for a walk to my locker," The others watched him for a moment before standing up and following after the two.

John peaked out to make sure Vernon wasn't there and seeing him walking down the hallway, he motioned for them that it was ok and started down the hall with Mia's hand still grasped in his.

Claire walked up to stand next to John's opposite side that Mia wasn't on and asked, "How do you know where Vernon went?"

"I don't," John said simply. Mia grinned and said mischievously, "He probably went to get coffee from the Faculty Lounge." Both John and Claire looked at her and she continued, "I may have switched his normal coffee with old coffee grains." She smiled innocently and John smirked while Claire thought the two would make a great couple simply because they loved to screw with Vernon.

"Well how do you know when he'll be back?" Claire asked next.

John shrugged. He and Mia then both said to her, "I don't."

Claire stared between them in panic. John glanced at her and asked, "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" She glared at him as he and Mia smirked at each other and continued down the hall in silence.

They soon arrived at John's locker and Mia leaned against the locker next to his to watch everyone's reaction. She had seen inside John's locker before on other days they were in detention together and he went to get something from his locker.

Claire and Andrew looked disgusted, Brian had a slightly awe face at the medieval guillotine, and Allison was staring at everything in his locker probably thinking on what she could steal.

"Slob," Andrew remarked.

John pulled out a brown paper bag and said sarcastically, "My maids on vacation." He then pulled out a smaller brown paper bag out of the bag before it, followed by another smaller bag before he pulled out a bag of weed. Mia smiled, after the day she was having she really needed to have a few hits of that weed. John always got the good stuff and managed to share it with her on Saturday Detentions.

Brain figured it out why they were out of the library as John slammed his locker, "Drugs."

Bender put it in his pocket, pulling Mia with him as he started back down the hallway with Andrew calling after him, "Screw that Bender! Put it back."

Andrew walked to stand next to Bender, still pissed. Before he could say anything, John remarked, "We'll cross through the lab and then we'll double back."

"You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault asshole." Andrew bitched. Mia rolled her eyes and leaned slightly on John's shoulder as they started down the way John said.

They were walking down a hall when John stopped abruptly and he and Mia stared down the hallway at her father walking away from them. Mia took off, dragging John with her as they continued down the hallway with the others running behind them. Allison stayed where she was as they turned back around and headed back the way they came.

They continued running down the hallways and slid to a stop suddenly when they once again saw Vernon. John grasped Mia from around the waist as she almost fell from sliding and righted her before leading her down the hallway with the others.

They turned down one hallway and stopped when they saw Vernon drinking water from a water fountain at the end of it. Mia mumbled a curse as they spun back around and ran back the way they came.

They ran down some stairs in the hallway and continued down that hallway when John said, "Wait hold it. Hold it; we have to go through the cafeteria."

Mia thought for a moment, bringing up the map of the school in her head. She nodded, "John's right…"

Andrew interrupted her, "No, the activities hall."

"Look, man, you don't know what you're talking about." John told him.

The jock glared, "No _you_ don't know what you're talking about! Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way." Andrew then turned and continued on with Brian pulling Claire along with him. Allison squeaked as she started backwards. Mia growled to herself, running a hand through her hair in frustration. John narrowed his eyes after the three and Mia sighed and pulled him with her to where the others ran off to.

Soon they caught up and John led them again with Mia following, their hands still clasped together. They came up to the activities hall and like both John and Mia knew, it was gated off. John slammed into it to prove that it was closed and Mia leaned against it next to him.

"SHIT!" Andrew cursed.

"Great idea athlete," Mia sneered. Andrew turned to glare at her and said, "Fuck you!"

As Claire spun around to berate Andrew, John leveled an icy glare at the jock. Claire then said, "Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?"

"We're dead," Brian said nervously. John snapped his head toward Mia and started at her for a moment. She started to frown, figuring out what he was planning on doing.

Ignoring her disapproval, he said, "No, just me."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked as Mia warned, "Johnny…"

John pulled out his bag of weed and turned to Mia and grinned at her as he stuffed the weed down Brian's pants. She rolled her eyes as he then pulled her close and kissed her shortly on the lips and whispered to her, "We really need to talk, Amia."

She nodded and he then ordered, "Get back to the library." Turning to Brian he said, "Keep my weed on you." He then turned back around and ran down the hall, starting to sing _Airborne Ranger_.

Mia sighed and led the others silently back to the library.

They all watched as Vernon led John in. John put his hands on his head and strolled toward his desk where Mia was sitting at.

"Get your stuff, let's go." Vernon said, pushing John forward. John moved his hands to his sides and slouched into the chair next to Mia. Vernon motioned to John, "Mr. Wise-Guy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

John laid his head on Mia's shoulder and said, "B-O-O H-O-O."

Vernon narrowed his eyes at John, hating that his daughter would allow John Bender to touch her in anyway, "Everything is a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled Friday-false alarms are really funny aren't they?" John smirked and Mia bit her lip, fighting back laughter. Vernon continued, "What if your home…"

"He would rejoice," Mia said, interrupting her father.

He ignored her, but continued, "What if your family…"

Mia interrupted again, "Probably deserve it," Vernon glared at her, appalled that she would say something like that. She shrugged at him; she officially hated John's mother and father. John wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her in thanks.

"What if your dope was on fire?" Vernon finally questioned. John looked up at him innocently, "Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear."

Brian went wide eyed while Mia smirked, knowing that Vernon wouldn't believe John. Andrew snickered and Vernon turns his glare onto him. "You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's _bitchin_ is that it? Let me tell you something, look at him. He's a bum; you want to see something funny? You go and visit John Bender in five years. You see how goddamn funny he is." Vernon walked over to John who was squeezing Mia's waist to keep her from attacking her father and because Vernon's words _hurt_.

Vernon bent to John's height, "What's a matter, John? You gonna cry?" Mia made to move to hit her father but John held her down as he turned away from Vernon. Vernon stood back up and reached for John's arm, "Let's go…"

John shot up, pulling his arm from Vernon's grip. "Hey! Keep your fucking hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick." John wrapped his scarf around Mia's neck, purposely kissing her on her cheek in plain view of her father. Vernon went red in the face and John headed toward the door with Vernon following. Stopping in front of Andrew, he laid his sunglasses on the desk and told him, "For better hallway vision."

John then pushed some things off the desk by the door before walking out and slamming the door behind him. Mia banged her fist against the table then stood up and headed to the back of the library. The others silently watched her as she walked in between two rows of books and stood there for a minute before spinning to her left and punching the books, making them bang back against the wall behind them. She then spun to her right and grabbed a few books, throwing them down the aisle. She stepped over the books she threw and walked farther back into the library, soon disappearing from view.

They heard a few other bangs before it became silent.

_**With John and Vernon:**_

Vernon closed the door behind him in one of the storage closets. He glared at John who sat on an old desk, making himself comfortable.

"That's the last time, Bender. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids. Do you hear me? I make 31,000 a year and I got a home, a family and im not about to throw it away on some punk like you. But some day, man. Someday, when you're out of here and you've forgotten all about this place and they've forgotten all about you and your wrapped up in your own pathetic life-im gonna be there. That's right and im going to kick the living shit out of you man. I'm going to knock your dick in the dirt,"

John stared at him for a moment, "Are you threatening me?"

Vernon smirked, "What are you going to do about it? You think anyone is going to believe you? You think anybody is going to take your word over mine?"

John stared him straight in the eye and said, "Mia would believe me and she definitely would take my word over yours any day."

Vernon stepped forward, his blood boiling. This bastard… "Listen here, punk. I'm a man of respect around here, they love me around here, im a _swell_ guy. You're a lying sack of shit and everybody knows it."

"I know for a fact that Amia hates you. Hates what you stand for and is ashamed to be your daughter." John told him with a glare.

Vernon swung his jacket off and said, "Oh you're a tough guy. Hey, Hey! Get on your feet pal! Let's find out how tough you are. I wanna know right now how tough you are, come on. I'll give you the first punch, let's go!" John didn't move-he wasn't going to hit Vernon just so the dick would have a reason to expel him. Vernon moved closer pointing to his chin as he closed his eyes and continued, "Come on man, right here just take the first shot. Come on I'm begging you. Take a shot right here. Come on! Just take one shot, that's all I need. One swing,"

Hell no, Bender thought. He wasn't going to give the man what he wanted; he wasn't going to screw anything up with Mia. Because even though she hated her father, there was still a part of her that would always think of him as the father that loved her above all else.

Vernon opened his eyes when nothing came. Bender was staring at him like he had two heads. Dick frowned in disappointment; he couldn't get this punk away from his daughter. He stood back up and fake lunged for Bender.

To John's anger he flinched. And Vernon told him, "That's what I thought. You're a gutless turd." Vernon turned and grabbed his jacket as he started for the door.

John waited for him to be almost out the door before he said, "Doing things like this is just going to make Mia hate you even more."

Vernon froze before choosing to ignore the criminal and closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6! Alrighty people! This is the last chapter of the movie but there's going to be a couple more chapters that deal with Vernon's reaction to John/Mia, we see another close person to Mia, then we skip to Monday and move on from there! So i'll probably have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday! The updates might get a little slower because im in the process of moving so that means PACKING! EUGH! **_

_**So ENJOY AND REVIEW! **_

* * *

_**Back with the others:**_

Mia still hadn't reappeared so Allison went to look for her. She found Mia leaning against a book shelf, absently playing with John's scarf. Ally didn't say anything just reached a hand out to help her up when Mia looked up at her. Mia stared for a moment before taking the hand and allowing herself to be pulled up. Allison led her back to where they were sitting and Mia slouched into a chair next to Ally, not looking at the others when they turned to look at her.

Suddenly they heard a bang followed by, "OH SHIT!" They tuned to look and saw Bender coming down some stairs, when he saw their looks he replied, "I forgot my pencil." Mia stood up and watched him walk over to his desk to grab said pencil. They all froze when they heard: "God Damn it!"

Mia hurried and sat on the first table on the opposite side of where the preps sat. Bender followed her and ducked under the desk.

Vernon came in and asked, "What in god's name is going on in here?"

Mia just stared straight ahead with her arms crossed still pissed at her father for earlier while Claire and Andrew shrugged. Looking around Vernon asked, "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asked.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus."

"Could you describe the ruckus sir?" Brian cut in to ask.

Vernon pointed at him, "Watch your tongue young man, watch it."

"Simple question," Mia said unconcerned. John lifted his head slightly and hit his head on the desk. Andrew and Mia both tapped the desk at the same time as Vernon turned to watch his daughter suspiciously.

John pounded on the desk in return and Mia covered it up by tapping her fingers on top of the desk. Vernon moved closer to her as John skimmed his fingers up her thigh. Andrew made a zip noise as Vernon asked Mia, "What is this?" Turning his attention to Andrew like the jock wanted, Vernon asked, "What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andrew asked. John poked his finger into one of the holes of Mia's pants causing her to jump slightly at the sudden coldness.

"There really wasn't any noise," Mia said, gasping when John leaned forward to lick her knee through the hole there. Mia kicked him and he moaned in pain, Mia instantly started to cough with the others following along shortly after.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Claire asked. Vernon glared between her and his daughter, "No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about," They all stayed quiet and Vernon turned his glare on Mia who proceeded to ignore him again. "Now I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can beat I will."

Allison snorted and Vernon turned his glare onto her, "You make book on that missy." Turning back to his daughter he said, "I know you're in the center of this, Amelia. Don't think I don't. I will not be made a fool of!" He then turned and walked out the room, a toilet sheet hanging out of his pants.

Everyone started to laugh except for Mia who slid out her chair and socked John in his arm as he crawled out. He grinned at her and sat up on his knees, telling her, "I couldn't help it. You're just so tasty."

Mia fought her smile and turned away from him. John moved closer, lifting his hand to pull her face down to his and gently skimmed his lips across hers. He then stood up and motioned her to follow. She shook her head and looked away. He wouldn't have that and pulled her up by her arm and easily tossed her onto his shoulder. Mia growled and started to pound on his back, not in a good mood for John's crap.

John ignored her and walked over to Brian saying, "So Ahab, kivon my doobage." Brian unzipped his pants and pulled out the weed, handing it to John.

John started to walk to the back of the library and Andrew said, "Yo wasteoid! You're not going to blaze up in here." Bender ignored him and continued farther into the library, adjusting his hold on Mia.

Moving toward some couches, John dropped Mia down on one of them and sat down next to her. He turned to her and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. He stared at her for a moment then asked, "You want some?"

She nodded and he smiled at her and started to roll some joints. Claire then walked up sitting on another couch with Brian walking up shortly after and sitting on the opposite couch as Claire.

John and Mia watched in amusement as Brian put on John's sunglasses, high as a kite. He suddenly started to giggle and Mia snorted her back leaning against John's side as he had an arm thrown around her. Bender lit a match with his teeth and lit Claire's roll of weed. Claire inhaled the smoke and started to cough hard. Mia smirked at the girl and masterfully sucked up the weed and blew it out.

John grinned at the light weights before stealing Mia's joint and inhaling some himself. Brian turned to John and said, "Chicks cannot hold their smoke,"

"Your clearly high, Johnson. Amia can hold it better than you can." John said with a smirk. Brian seemed not to hear John and Claire looked at John and Mia, "Do you know how popular I am? I am so popular; everybody loves me so much at this school."

"My heart bleeds for you, Princess." Mia said sarcastically.

Brain lifted his hand up to John for a high five and John leaned forward and smacked his hand, making it hit Brian's forehead and forcing him backwards.

They laughed at him then looked up when Andrew came out of the foreign languages room, smoke following him out. He then started to do acrobatic stunts along the walkway and the four cheered him on. He then walked back into the foreign languages room and closed the door before screaming, causing the glass to break.

Mia was lying on the floor on her stomach, dozing between conscious and unconscious as Claire and John went through each other's stuff. She heard Claire ask Bender, "Are all these your girlfriends?"

_So she found the photos in John's wallet. _Mia thought idly as John answered, "Some of them,"

"What about the others?"

"Well some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider."

"Consider what?"

"Whether or not I want to hang out with them,"

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

"Do you?"

"Yea, it's the way it should be. How does Mia feel about all of these girls?"

There was a pause. John had glanced at Mia to see if she was listening. He couldn't tell. "Why would she care?"

"Well aren't you two together?"

John didn't answer, "How come you have so much shit in your purse?"

"How come you have so many girlfriends?"

"I asked you first,"

"I don't know, I guess I never throw anything away."

"Neither do I,"

"You better start if you want a chance with Mia. I may not know a lot about her, but from what I've seen she doesn't date guys that are going to cheat on her."

Mia idly heard Claire get up and walk away, silently thanking the girl for making John think for once. She then heard John moving before he sat down next to her. She felt him push some of her hair out of her face then run his knuckles gently down the side of her face. Pulled from her doze she opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"Did you hear any of that?" He asked her softly. She yawned and said, "You know that when I smoke weed I just doze."

At his pointed stare she clarified her answer, "Yes I heard."

He stared at her for a moment then asked, "Am I a guy your dating?"

She turned onto her side, resting her head on her fist and said, "Depends, do you believe in one guy one girl?"

Lying down on his side so he was facing her, he reached out a hand laid it on the side of her neck. Leaning closer to kiss her, stopping just a few inches from her lips he told her, "Only when it comes to you, Amia." Then he leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed her slowly and softly. She returned the kiss before they pulled away for air.

She smiled at him and played with his hair, "To answer your earlier question, yes you're a guy im dating."

They sat there for a moment before John stood up and helped her up before leading her to where everyone else was sitting in a circle. He sat down across from Claire and next to Allison pulling Mia down in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind as she leaned back into his embrace.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Andrew asked. Claire nodded with a smile. "I guess I'd do as little as I had to."

"That's boring," Claire said.

"Well how am I supposed to answer?" Andrew asked in return.

"The idea is to search your mind for the absolute limit. Like um, would you drive to school naked?"

Andrew laughed, "Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course,"

"Spring or winter?"

"Doesn't matter-spring,"

"In front of the school or in back of the school," Mia leaned her head back against John's chest with a sigh. This was getting boring. John smiled down at her and rolled his eyes towards the preps. She grinned at him and nodded slightly in agreement.

"Either one,"

"Yes." Claire stared at Andrew in shock at his answer.

"I'd do that," Ally said suddenly. "I'll do anything sexual; I don't need a million dollars to do it either."

Claire stared at her unbelievingly while Mia used John's scarf to hide her laughter, knowing that Allison was lying.

"You're lying," The queen of the school said with a roll of her eyes.

John turned to look at Allison, wondering how far she would take this. "I already have. I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal. Im a nymphomaniac."

"Lie," Claire said.

"Your parents aware of this?" Brian asked, the ever goody two shoes.

Ally looked over at her, "The only person I told was my shrink."

"What did he do when you told him?" Andrew asked, curious.

She smirked, "He nailed me." Mia turned into John's chest, vainly trying to keep her giggles in and John smirked.

"Very nice," Claire said patronizingly.

"I don't think that from a legal stand point what he did could be construed as rape since I paid him." Ally told the prep. Mia turned to see Claire's reaction to this and had to bit the inside of her cheek to control her laughter.

Claire stared at her in disgust, "He's an adult."

"Yea, he's married too."

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

"Well the first few times…"

"The _first few times_? You mean he did it more than once?"

"Sure,"

"Are you crazy?"

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Brian cut in to tell Claire.

Allison leaned forward and asked Claire, "Have you ever done it?"

Claire stared at her for a moment before turning her head and acting prissy, "I don't even have a psychiatrist."

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Allison asked instead.

Claire turned to John, "Didn't we already cover this?"

John pulled Mia closer, "You never answered the question."

"Look, im not going to discuss my private life with a bunch of total strangers."

Mia scoffed, "No, but you'll gossip about a bunch of strangers personal lives with your little friends."

Claire snapped her mouth shut around a retort, knowing that the girl was right. Allison grinned and said, "It's kind of a double edge sword, isn't it?"

"A what?" Claire asked in confusion.

"If you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say you have you're a slut. It's a trap, you want to but you can't." Allison said, staring intensely at Claire. "And when you do, you wished you didn't."

"Wrong," Claire told her, with a glare. Mia's head turned between the two as though she was watching a tennis match.

"Or are you a tease?" Allison kept going, unrelentingly.

Andrew looked over to Allison, "She's a tease."

Claire looked betrayed, "Oh sure, why don't you all just forget it."

"You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases." Allison and Mia raised an eyebrow at that before glancing at each other.

"She's only a tease if what she says gets you hot," Bender cut in, kissing Mia's neck with a smirk as she elbowed him.

Claire turned to him, "I don't do anything!"

"_That's _why you're a tease." Allison told her with a grin.

The red head was fed up, "Ok, let me ask you a few questions."

The basket cases' eyes widened in surprise, "I already told you everything."

"No, doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love I mean don't you want any respect?" Claire asked. Mia felt John straighten slightly at the last part of Claire's sentence. Thinking it over, the dark haired rebel started to smirk as she found what caught the other teen's attention.

Allison apparently also caught it, "I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me."

"It's not the only difference I hope." Claire said insultingly.

Mia scoffed, "Face it, you're a tease." John pressed his face into Mia's head to hide his smirk at her comment.

Claire turned to glare at the girl, "Im not a tease, freak!"

Mia's eyes narrowed as John spoke up in defense to Mia, "Sure you are. Sex is your weapon, you said it yourself. You use it to get respect."

The girl was confused, "No, I never said that. She twisted my words around."

"What do you use it for then?" John asked him and Mia watching her closely.

"I don't use it period!"

John nodded mockingly, "Oh, you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Mia watched as Claire shook her head, looking desperate, "I didn't mean it that way. You guys are putting words in my mouth."

"Well just answer the question."

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian cut in to ask, staring at her softly. Mia raised an eyebrow; the nerd liked the princess did he?

"Be honest, no big deal." This came from Andrew.

"Yea answer it,"

"Just answer the question, Claire." Allison and Mia looked between the boys and Claire as they badgered her. Mia put a hand over John's mouth when he was preparing to speak again and shook her head at him. He stared at her for a moment before taking her hand away from his mouth and squeezed it. He turned back to the others but didn't say anything.

"Come on, answer the question."

Finally Claire snapped, "NO! I never did it!"

It was silent before Allison said, "I never did it either. I'm not a nymphomaniac, im a compulsive liar."

At everyone's (except John) looks of disbelief and shock, Mia snorted loudly, bringing everyone's attention to her. John grinned and smirked at Claire, implying that he and Mia knew about Allison. The girl narrowed her eyes, before she looked over at Allison and said, "You are such a bitch!"

Allison just grinned at her and the red head looked over at Mia, who was still giggling slightly and demanded, "What about you, freak?"

Mia looked up at her and calmly answered, "I've done it. With my ex who I thought I loved, that's been the only time." Claire looked dubious and Mia continued, "Contrary to popular belief, Princess, just because im considered a tom-boy rebel, it doesn't mean I sleep around. You and your friends really should know what they say about assuming."

Claire gaped for a moment before finding dark brown eyes glaring at her over Mia's shoulder; she turned her attention back onto Allison. "You did that on purpose just to fuck me over."

"I would do it though." Allison told her, being completely honest. She glanced over at Mia who was watching her with a small smile, "Like Mia, I would do it if you love someone, that's ok."

Claire shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth, you unload all these tremendous lies all over me."

Mia scoffed as Andrew said, "You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to."

Claire sighed and scratched the back of her head before she shrugged and said, "Ok fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre."

"What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Andrew said, glancing around at all of them toward the end of his sentence.

"How are you bizarre?" Claire asked with narrowed eyes. Mia leaned farther into John, intertwining her hands with his that were wrapped around her mid drift.

Andrew hesitated, clearly uncomfortable before Allison answered for him, "He can't think for himself."

The athlete looked at her before nodding, "She's right. Do you guys know what I did to get in here?" Blank faces stared back at him. "I taped Larry Lester's butt cheeks together."

Mia frowned as Claire snickered. John squeezed her waist, not finding the idea remotely funny either. Brian stared at Andrew, "That was you?"

Andrew nodded, "You know him?"

"Yea, I know him." Brian said somewhat sharply. Larry was one of his friends, a very close friend to him, and Larry had to go through hell with his parents because of what Andrew did.

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right?" Andrew tried to joke. John started to smirk and the tom-boy side of Mia was coming out, causing the girl to smirk slightly too. Andrew continued, "Well when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some skin too."

Claire didn't find it funny anymore, "Oh my god." Mia glanced at her before looking back down at her and John's hands.

Andrew turned to look at Allison, "And the bizarre thing is, is I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think I was cool. He's always going off about when he was in school, all the wild things he used to do. And I've got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right? So im sitting in the locker room and im taping up my knee, and Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. And he's kind of skinny, he's weak. And I started thinking about my father and his attitude about weakness and the next thing I knew, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him, and my friends they just laughed and cheered me on. An afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father and Larry having to go home and…and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation, _fucking_ humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal; I mean, how do you apologize for something like that. There's no way…it's all because of me and my old man. God I fucking hate him." Andrew paused. Allison stared at him with teary eyes; Mia had her eyes close on her own tears while John had his chin resting on her head, thinking about his father. Claire and Brian just stared at Andrew in silent shock.

"He's like this mindless machine that I can't relate to anymore." Andrew continued with tears slowly sliding down his face. "'Andrew! You've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family! Your intensity is for shit! WIN, WIN, WIN!' You son of a bitch. You know sometimes, I wish my knee would give and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. He could forget all about me,"

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." John told him. Mia smiled, squeezing his hands. The other's laughed at the idea while Brian lifted his head from his hand.

"It's like with me, you know my grades. Like when I step outside myself and when I look in at myself, you know. And I see me; I don't like what I see. I really don't."

Claire watched him in concern, "What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?"

"It sounds stupid but…because im failing shop." Brian said softly. Mia frowned, feeling John straighten up slightly from behind her. "We had this assignment, you know. To make this ceramic elephant, and, um, we had eight weeks to do it and you know we're supposed to…it's like a lamp and when you pull the trunk the light was supposed to go on. My light didn't go on; I got an F on it. I've never gotten an F in my life, when I signed up you know for the course, I mean, I thought I was playing it real smart. Cuz I thought I'll take shop and maybe it'd be an easy way to maintain my grade point average."

Mia cursed silently as John asked tersely, "Why did you think it'd be easy?"

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?"

Claire glanced at Mia when the girl mumbled a, "Shit," The red head understood shortly after when John said defensively, staring at the nerd in anger, "_I _take shop. You must be a fucking idiot."

"Im a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian asked in retaliation.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp."

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

John glared at him, "I could care less about trigonometry." Mia squeezed John's hands but he ignored her, focusing his anger and attention on Brian.

"Bender did you know without trigonometry, there'd be no engineering?" The brain asked in a smug tone.

"Without lamps there'd be no light." John growled. Mia turned slightly to face him and brought his attention to her by reaching up with one of her hands and tapping his cheek. He looked at her, his eyes dark in anger and she softly told him, "Calm down. He's just upset. Calm down, Johnny."

He stared into her eyes, his lightening back to his chocolate brown as Claire said, "Ok, so neither one of you is any better than the other one."

Allison spoke up to fight the tension, "I can right with my toes." John and Mia both looked at her in confusion along with everyone else. "I can also eat, brush my teeth…"

"With your feet?" Claire asked and Mia smirked to herself at the unintentional rhyme.

Allison glanced at her sheepishly before saying, "Play Heart and Soul on the piano."

Brian jumped in, understanding what the basket case was doing, "I can make spaghetti."

Claire smiled and asked Andrew, "What can you do?" He glanced at them and smirked, "I can, uh tape all your buns together."

Allison looked to Mia, "What about you, Mia?" Everyone's attention was now on her and she shrugged lightly making John nudge her and say, "Don't get modest now, Amia. Tell them,"

Mia sighed and thought 'what the hell', "Im an awesome drummer."

The others smiled at her proclamation while Claire rolled her eyes, thinking that the freak would do something so…_boyish_.

John caught her reaction and her judging face and narrowed his eyes at her, "I want to see what Claire can do."

Mia frowned, wondering why he sounded harsh as Claire looked at him and said, "I can't do anything."

"Now everybody can do something,"

Claire thought, "There's one thing I can do. No forget it, it's way too embarrassing."

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guys been doing that show for 30 years." John reassured her.

The red head stared at him for a moment then said as she reached into her pocket, "Ok, but you have to swear to god you won't laugh."

John made a long suffering sigh and did a cross over his chest. Mia shook her head at him and watched as Claire opened up one of her lipsticks and said as she rolled the stick up a little and stuck it between her breasts, "I can't believe im actually doing this."

She leaned forward and kept her hands to the side of her and turned her head back and forth as she applied the lipstick to her top lip. She lifted her head after she was finished and showed them with a smile.

Everyone started to clap including John but he was clapping slowly and exaggeratedly.

Andrew asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Camp seventh grade." They all turned to look at John who was still clapping. Claire started to frown and looked at him. He stared back at her with a mocking look on his face, "That was great Claire."

Mia looked at him and saw him glance at her before continuing to stare down Claire. The princess rubbed the lipstick off her top lip as John said, "My image of you is totally blown."

"You're a shit," Allison scolded him. Mia had now turned her upper body to watch John closely as Ally continued, "Don't do that to her. You swore to god not to laugh."

"Am I laughing?" John asked, not looking at the other girl, staring at Claire as her eyes became shiny with tears.

"You fucking prick!" Andrew snarled at the criminal. John turned to look at the athlete and said, "What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count, right?" Andre flinched slightly as his words from earlier were thrown back at him.

John didn't care, he was tired of these people judging him, but mostly judging his Amia. "I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I might as well not even exist at this school, remember? And you," He turned to glare at Claire, "Don't like me anyway."

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when someone steps all over them." Claire told him tearfully.

John tightened his hold on Mia suddenly and told Claire, "God you're so pathetic. Don't you ever, _ever_, compare yourself to me, ok? You got everything and I got shit. Fucking Rapunzel, right? School would probably shut down if you didn't show up. Queenie isn't here…I like those earrings Claire."

"Shut up," Claire said softly.

John ignored her, "Are those real diamonds Claire?"

"Shut up," Claire spoke louder. Mia watched the two with a frown and she then watched the emotions that played out over John's face, trying to understand why he was attacking the other girl.

"I bet they are." John said, still ignoring Claire but feeling Mia's stare. "Did you work for the money for those earrings?"

"Shut your mouth!" The red head said, turning to glare at him.

"Or did your daddy buy those earrings?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I beat he bought those for you." Claire huffed when John continued to ignore her, "I bet those were a Christmas gift, right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fucking year at the Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes; the old man grabbed me and said, 'Hey! Smoke up, Johnny!' Ok so go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here, ok." John stared at Claire, his eyes once again black in rage. Mia sighed, understanding that he was venting and laid her head underneath his chin. John tensed, forgetting for a moment that she was there but wrapped his arms around her and moved his stare to somewhere over Claire's left shoulder.

"My god, are we going to be like our parents?" Andrew asked.

Claire turned to him, "Not me," John looked at her and she held his gaze as she said, "Never," He nodded and smiled down at Mia when she said, "Hell no,"

Allison looked at Mia; the rebel's head pointed to her, and said, "It's unavoidable. It just happens,"

"What happens?" Claire asked as John laid his head back against the pillar behind him.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." Allison told her softly.

John huffed, "Who cares?"

"I care," Allison told him.

Brian glanced at all of them, "Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time but I was just wondering, what is going to happen to us Monday? When we're all together again. I mean I consider you guys my friends, im not wrong am i?"

Andrew spoke up first, "No,"

"So on Monday, what happens?"

"Are we still friends you mean?" Claire asked. "If we're friends now that is." She glanced meaningfully at Bender and Mia.

"Yea," Brian responded, hopeful.

Claire looked down, "You want the truth?"

"Yea I want the truth." Mia turned to see what Claire would say, kind of hoping for Brian's sake that she would be friends with all of them.

"I don't think so," Claire shook her head.

"With all of us or just John?" Allison asked, knowing that John really hurt the girl.

"With all of you,"

Andrew frowned, "That's a real nice attitude Claire."

Mia shook her head as Claire defended her answer, "Oh be honest Andy, if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, your with all the sports…I know exactly what you would do. You'd say hi to him and when he left, you'd cut him all up with your friends so they wouldn't think that you really liked him."

"No way," Andrew protested somewhat weakly. Mia crossed her arms as Allison asked Claire, "Ok, what if I came up to you? What if Mia came up to you?"

"Same exact thing,"

"You bitch!" Mia shouted, pulling out of John's arms.

John didn't notice because he had also leaned forward and yelled, "YOU ARE A BITCH!"

Claire stared between the two with surprise before asking, "Why because im telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?"

John spoke up before Mia, "No, cuz you know how shitty that is to do to someone and you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you wanna like."

"Ok what about you, you hypocrite. Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?" Allison grinned at the thought and Claire continued, "Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high, or what about Andy for that matter. What if Mia walked into school with you? Or what about me? What would they say if we were walking down the hallway together? They would laugh their asses off and you would probably tell them you were doing it with me so they would forgive you for being seen with me,"

John pointed his finger at her, "Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends. So you just stick to the things you know: Shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor rich drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

"SHUT UP!" Claire kicked at him, barely missing Mia who was still glaring at the girl and getting vindictive pleasure in the knock down John was giving the girl.

"And as far as being concerned about when you and I walk down the hallways of school, you can forget it! Because it's never going to happen. Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fucking prom!" Claire looked at him, catching Mia smirking at her.

Claire glared at the two, and told them both, "I hate you,"

"Yeah? GOOD!" John replied.

"The feelings mutual, Princess," Mia snarled in return. Both Mia and John's body's were tense in anger.

Brian wiped his face and asked, "Mia?" Dark blue eyes turned to look at him, "What about you? Because I assume Allison and I are better people than those three. But what about you?"

Mia's face softened, "I'm a tom-boy rebel. Emphasis on the rebel, I could give two shits about what others would think about me talking to you. My friends weren't really my friends in the first place if they don't like that I hang out with whoever I want."

Brian smiled at her before looking at Allison, "Would you do that to me?"

Allison smiled sadly, "I don't have any friends beside Mia and we already know what she would do in that situation. So no, I wouldn't."

Brian nodded, "I just wanted to tell each of you, that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not. Because I think that's real shitty."

Claire spoke up, "Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us,"

Mia scoffed loudly. Claire turned to her as Brain said, "You're so conceited Claire. You're so full of yourself, why are you like that?"

Claire opened her mouth to protest but Mia said, "You must be fucking stupid to think that anyone at this school looks up to you. You treat everyone who's not a sport or a popular like they are below you. You insult them and you make vicious rumors about them. Why would anyone in their right mind look up to you?"

The princess bit her lip with more tears shinning in her eyes. She looked over at Brian and said, "Im not saying that to be conceited. I hate it, I hate that I have to go along with whatever my friends say."

"Then why do you do it? Because like Mia said, no one at this school looks up to you." Brian asked.

"I don't know. You don't understand you're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with. You know, you just don't understand the pressure they can put on you."

Brian scoffed in disbelief, "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck YOU!" Brian put his face in the crook of his elbow, hiding the tears that were falling from his eyes. Mia glared at Claire as Brian asked, "Do you know why im here today? Do YOU? Im here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker."

Everyone's eyes widened and looked at each other then Andrew asked, "Why did you have a gun in your locker?"

"I tried. When you pull the fucking trunk and the lights supposed to go on, it didn't go on I mean…"

Andrew was the unofficial spoke person as he asked, "What is the gun for Brian?" John reached over and grabbed Mia's hand and squeezed it.

"Just forget it," Brian said softly.

"You brought it up man." John told him just as softly.

"I can't have an F. I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I aced the rest of the semester, im still only a B. Everything is ruined for me,"

Claire sighed, "Oh, Brian." Brian hit the stool next to him in anger. He sniffed, "Im just considering my options you know?"

"Killing yourself isn't an option, Brian." Mia told him. Claire for once agreed with the girl and nodded. Brian looked up and glared at the both of them, "Well I didn't do it, did I? No I don't think so."

John tensed but didn't say anything as Mia squeezed his hand. She wasn't offended; she knew he was just blowing off some steam.

Allison then asked, "It was a handgun?"

"No it was a flair gun. It went off in my locker." Brian said. Andrew looked away fighting a laugh but one fell out anyways and Brian said in frustration, "It's not funny."

Andrew tried to stop laughing before it became too much for him and he started to laugh even more. Allison started to smile while Mia and John were avoiding each other's eyes as they tried to fend off laughter.

Brian soon found the amusement in the situation and said, "Yes it is. Fucking elephant was destroyed."

Allison grinned, "You wanna know what I did to get in here?" They all looked at her and she said, "Nothing, I didn't have anything better to do." That made them all break down into laughter and Allison said, "Your laughing at me." She also laughing.

"No," Andrew told her. She nodded, "Yea you are." They chuckled for a few more moments before Andrew asked Mia, "What did you do, Mia?"

She smirked, "Did any of you here Vernon yell on Friday before John's little alarm incident?"

Brian, Claire, and Allison nodded while Andrew and Bender shook their heads. Mia's smirk turned into a wide smile, "Well that was me. I unscrewed the screw's in his chair slightly so when weight was put on it, it would collapse." Andrew snorted and Mia continued, "Well I had it set up to after it fell a water gun from under his desk would spray water at Vernon. Well apparently it sprayed him right on the crotch." Everyone started to laugh again and John squeezed Mia's hand as he fell over from laughter.

Afterwards Brian turned on some music and they all started to dance crazily around the library. Then Allison, John and Mia went on top one of the banisters' and started to dance along it. Then Andrew and Brian went on with John and did this kind of footstep thing before Allison and Claire went on it next doing a weird little dance with their feet sliding along the banister and their hands at their shoulder level. Finally John and Mia got on the banister and had an arm around each of their waists and shuffling their feet across the banister.

A few minutes later John looked at the clock, seeing that he had to go if he wanted to make it back to the room he was in before Vernon came to let him out. He turned to Mia and pulled her away from the others and leaned his forehead on hers and asked, "What are you doing after this?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, probably walk home or stay here and get a ride with Dick."

He played with her hair as he said, "Why don't you walk home with me?"

"Ok, sounds fun." Mia told him as he grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips before turning and walking back to his man made hole and crawled back into it. Mia shook her head at him before walking back over to the others and sat next to Andy on the banister they were all sitting on.

"Brian," Claire asked suddenly. Brian turned to look at her to show he was listening, "Are you going to write your paper?"

"Yea, why?" Brian asked, as Andy looked at Allison then looked away from her as she turned to look at him. Mia rolled her eyes at the two.

Claire smiled, "Well it's kind of a waste of time for all of us to write our papers, don't you think?"

"Well that's what Vernon wants us to do."

"True, but I think that we all would say the same thing,"

Brian wasn't buying it as he smiled, "You just don't want to write your paper, right?"

"True but you're the smartest, right?" Brian smiled modestly and Claire said, "We trust you."

Brian looked over Claire's shoulder at the other three questioningly. Allison nodded, Mia smiled at him and Andrew said, "Yea," distractedly as he looked at Allison again.

The brain nodded, "Alright. I'll do it."

Claire smiled at him, "Great." It was silent and Mia jumped down from the banister with a sigh. "Well this is boring." And she started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked. She glanced at him and said with a smirk, "Im sure John's bored too, so I might as well go see him so we can be bored together." She threw a wink at Brian causing him to blush and Allison laughed softly.

Mia continued to the door, looking out and making sure her father wasn't around and silently moved down the hallway knowing exactly where her father would put John. She was correct in her guess and softly unlocked the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her.

John looked up and stared at her for a moment, starting to smile as she leaned against the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was bored and I knew you would be bored, so here I am." She responded as she walked closer to where he was sitting. He reached out and tugged lightly on his red scarf still wrapped around her neck and said, "If your father finds you in here, your screwed."

She ignored him and leaned forward, kissing the side of his neck lightly before nipping at where she kissed. She pulled away and he watched her with widened eyes, "Why did you do that?"

She smirked, "Cuz you weren't." He narrowed his eyes and moved forward, making her move backward and pinned her to the wall. He leaned closer and stared into her eyes, "You know being with me will just piss off your old man."

Mia, her eyes twinkling, placed her hands on his chest and said, "Well it's a good thing I don't really care what my father thinks and I love pissing him off, isn't it?"

John smirked and leaned forward, pulling her into a deep kiss. One of his hands came up to bury deep into her long locks while one of hers cupped his cheek. He pulled away after a moment and told her, "You better go; I don't want you in more trouble."

She nodded and kissed him once more then ducked under his arms and slipped back out, making sure to lock the door right after.

A few minutes after Mia made it back to the library; Vernon came in and told them they were free to go. As Mia moved to pass him, Vernon stopped her and said, "You can sit in my office. I just have to do a few things before we can go home."

Mia shrugged, "Im walking home. See ya," She hurried passed him and walked out of the room to see the others waiting for her. They all started down the hall to the exit with Brian and Claire in the front, their hands shyly brushing, Andrew and a makeover Allison in the middle with John and Mia pulling up the back. John wrapped an arm around her as she finished putting on her jacket and in return wrapped her own arm around his waist. They passed Carl and he nodded to all of them. John and Mia paused in front of him and smiled, John said, "See you next Saturday."

Carl smiled at the two, "You bet," He looked at Mia and said, "You got your drumsticks?"

She nodded and showed him said drumsticks and told him, "Thanks for getting them back for me. And I'll see you next Saturday also."

Carl nodded watching the two walk out with their arms still around each other.

They made it outside and Claire smiled at Brian, kissing him gently on the cheek as they stopped in front of his dad's car. Brian blushed and smiled at her and watched as she walked to the car behind his, she opened the door to the car, smiled at him one more time and got in her father's car. Brian waved to the others and stepped into his own father's car.

Andy and Allison kissed each other by Allison's parent's car and after they pulled away Allison snatched one of his patches and walked closer to the passenger side door. The two stared at each other as Andy's dad pulled up and Andrew slowly opened the door as his father looked out his window to look at Allison.

John led Mia toward the football field to walk through that way. They silently walked both enjoying being in the presence of someone who knew them so well.

Halfway across the field John threw his fist in the air. Mia laughed suddenly as John turned to her and spun her around before gently setting her back on her feet and kissing her smiling lips.

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy for making us writing an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us how you wanna see us-in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket-case, a princess, a criminal, and a tom-boy rebel. _

_Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_The Breakfast Club_


	7. Chapter 7-The Explosion and Comfort

_**Ok here's the 7th chapter! This is officially all me and the only thing's i don't own are all the characters except for Mia Vernon, Jake Vernon and Lauren Vernon! **_

_**Hope you like!**_

* * *

Mia and John continued walking through the streets of Shermer. They're arms were wrapped around each other and they were talking to each other lowly. They came upon Mia's house first at around 6 at night, they paused a few houses down once they saw her father's car. Mia sighed and kissed John on the lips, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

She pulled away first and smiled at him, "I'll see you on Monday?" He nodded, placing his head on her shoulder and used one of his gloved hands to sweep her hair back and kissed her neck just below her hairline behind her ear. Mia gasped, tilting her head slightly to give him more room. He then bit down in the place he kissed before gently soothing the pain of the bite with another kiss. He pulled away, smirking at the red mark on her neck and looked into her eyes.

"What was that?" She asked, slightly breathless. John grinned and kissed her on her lips before telling her, "Just doing what you said I wasn't doing before."

She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips before turning on her heel and headed the last few feet to her house and walked up the walkway to the door. When she reached the door, she turned to glance behind her and saw John watching her. She grinned and winked at him, blowing a kiss at him before opening the door to her house and walking in.

John shook his head at her with a smile and turned to continue on his way to his house.

Mia closed the door, leaning against it for a moment to look down at John's scarf, grinning as she lifted it up to her face to smell. Smoke and a smell that was all John surrounded her and made her feel like a love-sick fool.

She looked up when she heard footsteps and her mother came around the corner from the kitchen.

Lauren Vernon was the best person in the world, in Mia's opinion. She was open and loving to everyone she met and was the peacemaker between her husband and daughter. Mia got her mother's long dark brown locks and blue eyes. From old stories her mother told her, Mia also knew she inherited her mother's stubborn and rebellious spirit.

When Mia was younger she used to imagine that she was a princess and her parents were the King and Queen that loved each other, their children and all of their people. She thought her parents were real life fairytale lovers from all of the stories she received before she went to sleep from her mother and father.

But that all changed when her father received his dream job: Principal. Mia constantly complained to her older brother, Jacob that the job went to his head. All of the power changed him and made him arrogant and not someone Mia thought was good for her mother. She once was a Daddy's girl and now she couldn't be in the same room as the man without a yelling match erupting between the two.

Lauren smiled at her daughter and, catching sight of the scarf, asked, "Your father told me you were close with Bender in detention today."

Mia couldn't fight the smile on her face. Her mother knew all about her feelings toward one John Bender and though she had heard everything bad about Bender through her father, gave the boy the benefit of the doubt when it came to how Mia explained him to her mother. Mia snapped out of her thoughts, "Yea, we're together now."

Before Lauren could comment, Richard (or Dick as Mia called him) stormed in, having been eavesdropping in the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes at his now frowning daughter and snarled, "You're what with Bender?"

Lauren watched in hopelessness as her daughters beautiful face screwed up in a scowl like her fathers. Mia crossed her arms over her chest defensively and said, "Im with John,"

"No you're not! You are not going to date John fucking Bender!" Vernon snarled, crossing his own arms in front of himself. Lauren couldn't help but smile when she saw the two stances, they were so alike but they were both too stubborn to see it.

"I can date whoever I want! Im 18 years old, Dick! That means I can do whatever I want!" Mia returned her eyes narrowed.

"You still live under my roof young lady, so you will do as I say! You are not dating John Bender!"

Mia's arms dropped to her sides, her fists clenched tightly. "FUCK YOU! I'LL JUST MOVE OUT, AND THEN I CAN DATE WHOMEVER I WANT!" Lauren's eyes widened and she took a step forward, prepared to stop this before it ended badly.

She was too late however, because her pigheaded husband opened his mouth, "FINE! PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK WHEN BENDER BREAKS YOUR HEART AND RUINS YOUR LIFE!"

Mia flipped him off as she ran up the stairs and to her room, the slamming of the door echoing in the now silent house. Lauren turned to Vernon who was staring at the spot his daughter had been standing a moment before, his face now pale as he seemed to realize what he just did. He turned to look at Lauren for a moment before giving a weary sigh and walking down the hall toward his office, his shoulders slumped forward in silent defeat.

Lauren shook her head and followed her daughter's path up the stairs and to the teen girl's room. She opened the door and found her daughter shoving clothing into a big duffle bag. The mother sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside the bag. As Mia turned to grab a few of her makeup supplies, Lauren caught tears shining brightly in blue eyes. When Mia dumped the makeup in the bag, Lauren grasped her daughter's arm and pulled her to her. The mother wrapped her arms around her daughter, letting the young woman cry into her mother's shoulder for a moment before she pulled away. Lauren wiped the remaining tears on the girl's cheeks and asked, "You don't need to go,"

Mia shook her head, staring into blue eyes like her own, "I have to, Mum. Im tired of how he acts now; he's not the same man before he took the stupid principal position."

Lauren felt tears in her own eyes, knowing she couldn't change the stubborn girl's mind and asked, "Where will you go?"

"I'll go to Jacob's. He said I could go over there anytime I want. I'll look for a place for myself next weekend so I won't be a burden to Jake."

The older brunette scoffed, "Please, Jake wouldn't mind, you're his little Rosie. Nothing matters to him as much as you."

Mia smiled slightly before grabbing a few other things and putting in the bag, zipping it up and throwing it over her shoulder. Lauren stood up and pulled the girl into a hug, putting a couple 20's into her daughter's pocket. The girl pulled away, knowing what her mother gave her and started to protest but the older wouldn't have it. "Keep it; take a cab to Jake's. I don't want you walking there at this time of night. I'll call your brother so he knows to expect you, ok?"

Mia sighed but nodded and hugged her mother one last time and told her, "I love you mom."

A tear fell from a light blue eye as Lauren responded in return, "I love you too, Amelia." Mia gave her a sad smile before she turned and without a backward glance she walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door she had only entered 10 minutes prior. She started down the street until she came to the main road and hailed a taxi. One stopped and she got in and told the man her brother's address.

20 minutes later she was pulling up to her brother's apartment building that was in the city across town from the suburban home she had left. She paid the driver before getting out and walking in and up the stairs of the small 3 story apartment complex. On the second floor she walked down a few hallways before she made it to apartment 25. She sighed and knocked on the door, it swung open a moment later and a man of 23 stood there. Standing at 6'2, he had dark brown hair that was just above his shoulders and dark brown eyes were looking at Mia. He was wearing a long sleeved brown shirt with a white shirt peeking out from underneath it and faded blue jeans.

"Rosie, come in little sis." Jacob Isaac Vernon said with a smile. Mia smiled weakly, feeling her adrenaline rush from earlier die down as she slouched, not into the apartment, but into her big brother's arms. Her bag dropped as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jake frowned slightly and wrapped his arms around his baby sis, hugging her 5'9 frame to himself. He pushed her away slightly after a moment and gave her a reassuring smile, bending down to snatch her bag from the floor and keeping an arm around her, led her into the 2 bedroom apartment.

She kept her head on his side as he led her to the couch and after taking her jacket off, pushed her onto the couch. He laughed at the glare he received for the action since Mia had been using him as a crutch and didn't expect to be pushed. He took her bag and disappeared down a hallway and returned shortly after with a big t-shirt that was once his and sweatpants that were her PJ's. He handed them to her and said, "Go put these on and I'll find something good for us to watch while we wait for the pizza I ordered to get her, ok?"

She looked up at him gratefully, figuring that her mother must have told him everything when she called him earlier. She stood up, hugging Jake again before walking down the hallway he had went down earlier and went into the first door on the right that was the bathroom. She changed and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail before taking her clothes and throwing them in the room across from the bathroom then went back into the small living room where Jake was. She sat next to Jake on the couch, laying her head on his lap as he flipped through the channels on his TV.

He settled on some TV show that was funny when they were paying attention to it. Mia slowly started to tell her older brother about what happened that day during detention, when John walked her home, and when she walked into the house and had a fight with her father. Halfway through her retelling, Jake got up to pay for the pizza that arrived and brought it back to the couch, setting it on the table in front of the couch and sat back in his seat before, with Mia placing her head back onto his lap. They both ate half of the large pizza as Jake commented once in awhile on what Mia was telling him ("I have to meet this Bender. To make sure he's good for you and to congratulate him on pissing off our dear father so impressively!").

They were silent after she finished, both watching the TV in thought. Jake was running his hands through his little sister's hair to soothe her and Mia slowly fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of the TV and her older brother's breathing.

A few minutes after Mia lost the battle with sleep; Jake looked down at her and sighed. His poor Rosie just couldn't seem to catch a break with their father. He slowly maneuvered her so he could pick her up and carry her to his room. He only had one bedroom since the other room was more of a study/game room; he knew Mia wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him since she needed her big brother right now after the hell she went through.

He laid her gently down on the bed before grabbing his PJ's and left to the bathroom to change. He soon came back in and got under the covers, pulling them around his little sister before lying on his back and soon falling asleep.

**Sunday March 25, 1984**

Mia woke up to the smell of burning toast. Her eyes fluttered open and she at first glanced around in confusion before remembering what happened the day before. She heaved a big sigh before rolling out of the king sized bed and walking out of the room and toward the awful smelling food. She smirked when she found her brother staring at pieces of burnt bread with a glare and was cursing.

"You never could cook to save your life." Mia commented as she walked closer. Jake turned to her and narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Here I am trying to be a nice big brother and you make fun of me."

Mia rolled her eyes and grabbed the bread he had burnt and threw it in the trash can. "We can just have the left over pizza." He nodded, walking over to grab the pizza box and brought it over to her, the two silently ate the cold pizza before Jake finally asked a question that had been bothering him. "What are you going to do? Are you going to go back there?"

Mia sighed, "Im not going back there. I can't, Jake. He won't even try to see that John is different with me. There's a reason John acts the way he does, but he won't see anything passed that. He changed, Jake and I don't think there's any way to get him back to the way he was before."

Jake nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Alright, you can stay here. We'll get you a bed and you can move into the second bedroom."

She pulled away from him, and protested, "No, Jake, it's fine. I'll just stay until this weekend and I'll look for a place so I don't put you out."

"You won't put me out, Rosie. You're my little sister; I want you to stay here for however long you want to, ok?" Brown eyes stared into her blue eyes with determination. She wasn't going to convince him otherwise, she smiled slightly and nodded and hugged him. Jake smirked to himself, as he thought what her reaction would be to his next statement, "I'll drive you to school this week and we can get you that motorcycle you've wanted for so long this weekend. Don't object," He told her when she opened her mouth to do just that, "I have enough to get you one, I already planned on getting it for you when you graduated, you'll just be getting it earlier, that's all. And next weekend I can also meet this Bender guy and make sure he won't hurt my little baby Rosie."

Mia rolled her eyes at that. Sometimes Jake treated her as if she was his daughter even though most of the times Mia acted like the older sibling more then Jake did. He could be the most loving and overprotective person in her life at the drop of a hat at one moment and then in another be annoying and downright cruel in pranks he would play on her. All though she gave as good as she got and their prank wars were the reason she was so experienced at pranking others so effortlessly.

Jake pulled away and said, "Alright, enough mushy stuff! Get dressed, we are going out on the town and having fun for the rest of the day! I haven't hung out with my baby sister in ages!" He hopped in place for a moment before pushing her toward the bedroom so she could change. As she slipped inside the room he told her, "Oh, and don't forget to cover up that hickey on your neck!"

He smirked as he saw her pause and her hand fly up to the left side of her neck where John had bit her the day before. She turned to glare at him, "Eat shit jerk!" she told him with a growl, slamming the door to the room on his loud laughter.


	8. Chapter 8-What's wrong with us?

_**I'M SO SORRY! RL has been kicking ass and taking names, finding a house was a pain but we finally found one and now to work on packing! YAY! (Note the sarcasm-i hate moving in the summer!) So I've been working on this on the times i had free. It's longer then the past chapter because I won't be able to update this until after we move and get our internet back on which is probably the end of the July at the latest. **_

_**So getting back to the story: in this chapter we see how the Monday is going and we also get to see Vernon's point of view on his daughter. And John and Mia have their first fight...kind of.**_

_**So R&R!**_

* * *

**Monday March 26, 1984**

**Shermer High**

"**The Monday After"**

Mia hugged her brother quickly before getting out of his car and walking up the steps to Shermer High School. She glanced around and smiled when she saw Allison and Andy talking to each other a few feet away. Allison had a hair band keeping her hair out of her face and though she wasn't wearing the same makeup that Claire had put on her at Saturday Detention, her black eye liner wasn't on as thickly as she usually had it. Andy seemed to have his whole attention focused on Ally and didn't seem to notice the looks he was getting from the jocks standing at the main entrance to the school.

Mia walked over to them, Ally seeing her first and smiling at the rebel. Mia grinned back and once she stood by them, she turned to Andy and said, "So, you grew a pair and decided to tell the world to fuck off, jockstrap?"

Andy glanced to the sports still watching them and said, "Well I learned from the best when it comes to giving the world the finger." He smiled at her as she laughed.

She patted his arm and told him, "You're not so bad at being a rebel, Andy! You never know, a few more months and you'll be just like me."

"It's probably best that there is only one of you, Mia." Andy told her with a grin.

"The world couldn't survive if there was more than one Mia." Brian's voice said suddenly from behind them. They turned to look at him and saw him staring nervously around at everyone else now starting to look at them. Mia narrowed her eyes and grabbed Brian's arm and pulled him into the little circle Andy, Ally and she had made. Brian seemed to relax slightly once he was surrounded by people who knew him and still liked him.

Mia looked around the circle at them and said, "Well, we've got the brain, the athlete, the basket-case and the tom-boy rebel. We're just missing the criminal and the princess. Who wants to bet only John will acknowledge what happened on Saturday?"

Allison and Brian frowned at her, both clearly hoping that Claire would go against her friends while Andy shook his head and told the brunette, "Suckers bet. Especially since im sure John won't just acknowledge you; he'll probably be stuck like glue to you whenever he can."

Brian nodded with a smile in agreement with the athlete while Allison rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Mia smirked and opened her mouth to comment when Allison squeaked and pointed. They all looked and saw Claire getting out of her father's BMW. What had made Allison squeak was the figure in a dark trench coat making his way near where Claire was now standing.

Mia crossed her arms, "Well let's see what the princess will do." They watched as Claire nervously looked around, spotting their group before seeing John. Mia frowned when she saw Claire glance at where the popular crowd stood waiting for her. John was now near enough to Claire that she could greet him.

The Breakfast Club seemed to hold their breath and wait. Claire seemed to be about to say something to John who's head was slightly tilted to her, chocolate brown eyes watching the red head behind dark shades. Said red head deflated slightly and passed the criminal without a word and headed straight to her fake friends. John frowned and continued toward the other four.

Mia shook her head turning away from the red head that was subtly trying to catch one of the group's eyes. Ally frowned at Claire and turned away along with Andy. Brian stared at her for a moment, looking so heartbroken, but turned away when John threw an arm around his shoulders.

Once John was sure Brian wasn't staring at the princess any longer, he wrapped his arms around Mia from behind. He leaned forward to kiss her neck, mumbling into her ear, "Morning Amia."

She grinned and turned in his arms, idly noticing everyone watching her and Bender in surprise. She stared up at him and greeted, "Morning Johnny." Mia then leaned up and kissed John on the lips. It was just supposed to be a short kiss but John pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Her arms reached up, one hand going into his long hair while the other grasped the back of his neck. His hands slipped under her jacket and shirts so his hands were now touching the skin of her back.

She shivered slightly when she felt his leather gloves slid against her back and she felt him grin against her lips. His tongue gently probed against her lips and she opened her mouth for him. They continued making out, only stopping when they heard a whistle.

Pulling away from each other, they turned and saw Andrew smirking at them, he having whistled at them. Brian was looking away with a blush and Ally was grinning at them.

"You're scarring Brian guys." Allison said dryly. Brian squawked in indignation and Andy burst out laughing. Mia threw her head back in laughter; John smirked and leaned down to start kissing Mia's neck.

Seeing Brian turning as red as a tomato, Mia pulled John away from her neck and kissed his once more on the lips. The bell rang as John tried to pull her closer again and she untangled herself from him, grasping his hand and starting to drag him to the doors of the school with the others following.

Mia dragged John to her first period class-French-pulling him into another kiss before telling him, "6th period we ditch and you can tell me about how you got that shiner and I can tell you about what happened with my father. See you at lunch."

She smirked at his stunned look, since he thought no one would be able to see the black eye he had through his thick sunglasses. He watched her strut into the classroom as if she owned it and he shook his head bewilderedly. _That girl would always be a mystery to him._

During the day, Mia kept an eye out on how Claire reacted around the other Breakfast Club members during passing and classes she had with the princess. The girl seemed to struggle all day, neither joining nor stopping her friends from insulting Brian, Allison or Mia.

Although the little bimbo's made sure not to say anything degrading about Mia when she was around to hear, because even if Vernon treated the preps and jocks better, Mia was still his daughter and the girl had the scariest glare.

Also during the day, kids who were observant (namely Allison) noticed how Vernon wasn't really prowling the hallways like he normally did. When he did come out in the hallways, his eyes seemed to roam the halls, searching for someone. Two times during the day, his eyes would find his daughter through the mess of students.

The first time she was leaning against a locker, talking and joking around with Andy and Brian.

The second time was right before lunch. She was walking down the hallway with Allison, the two talking animatedly as they headed for the lunch room. Vernon watched as Andrew came up to them, greeting them before wrapping an arm around Allison. Brian followed shortly after, standing on the opposite side of Andy.

Vernon watched closely as he saw Bender, sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose, made his way toward the group of four. He slid in next to Mia, wrapping an arm around her waist, and kissed the side of her head in an almost loving way. Mia didn't even look and wrapped her own arm around Bender's waist, leaning into him as they all walked into the cafeteria. Vernon sighed, before turning and slouching back to his office.

He sat down at his desk and glanced around the cluttered office space. On his desk photos rested, one was him with the Mayor who was shaking his hand, having just congratulated him on his first year as principal at Shermer High School. The next was with a few people on the Board of Education and him posing for a candid shot at some award ceremony. The next few were just pictures of some of the 'Elites' of Shermer…namely the rich people that Vernon had kissed assed to throughout the years.

Catching sight of a frame behind the picture with the Mayor, he nudged the photo aside and found a picture of him, a 12 year old Mia and 17 year old Jake. It was just after he had been told he had received the principal position and his family was happy for him. Mia was on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck as she smiled prettily at the camera, Jake was laughing as Vernon was pulling his son closer to ruffle his hair as the teen had just made a joke that Vernon couldn't remember was at the moment.

He gently placed the photo down on his desk before moving the other pictures away; looking for pictures he had placed there when he first moved into this office. Soon he found all the pictures of his family: a birthday party for Mia when she was 6, a family picnic they took before Jake started high school, his wife softly reading to Mia and Jake one evening, a five year old Jake staring down at his newly born baby sister with caring and loving eyes.

Vernon stopped on the last picture, one of his absolute favorites of his children. 5 year old Mia was sleeping on her father's chest after having a nightmare. Vernon had given her a cup of warm milk before taking her to his favorite recliner and placing her on his lap. He had laid the chair back and rubbed her back as he softly sang her a song to get her to fall back to sleep. She soon had and he had followed her shortly after. When Lauren had come down the stairs to come find him, she had grabbed her camera and taken a photo of the scene. He hadn't known she had taken a picture until a few weeks later when she gave him the picture one day when he came home from work.

Looking at all of the pictures, he noticed that there were no pictures of his children after he became principal on his desk. For the first time in years, Richard Vernon had a sudden clarity. He had pushed his family aside and became something he had promised he would never do: a workaholic like his father. Vernon cursed, and then reached over to his phone, dialing a number before putting the phone to his ear.

After a few rings the phone was answered, "Hello?"

Vernon covered his eyes with his hand and said, "Jake? It's your Dad. I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Richard Vernon needed to get his family back and apologize. Starting with the son he had ignored when he found that Jake wanted to become a doctor instead of going into teaching like his father and grandfather before him. His wife would be next, though he knew that would be the easiest because for some reason or another, Lauren loved him no matter his faults.

The one he was worried about was Mia. She was the definition of Daddy's Girl and was just like him in that she was stubborn and held a grudge.

**6****th**** Period**

Mia jumped when John suddenly popped out of seemingly nowhere and pulled her under a flight of stairs that people rarely used. He leaned down and kissed her, hoping he could distract her from what she wanted to talk about. It seemed to work as she recuperated and laid her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her closer by her waist.

But Mia was nothing if not persistent as she pushed him away and reached up to take off his sunglasses. She succeeded before he could even think to stop her and he watched as numerous emotions passed across her face as she stared at the black and blue circle starting just under his eye that made his brown eye look dull.

She reached up and very lightly grazed the bruise. He closed his eyes at her ghost of a touch, reaching a glove hand up to grasp the hand near his face.

"Your father?" She asked softly. He sighed but nodded his head and opened his eyes to look at her. "What happened?" was her next question.

John squeezed her hand and said, "You don't want to hear this, Amia."

"Yes I do." She replied back stubbornly. She wanted to know so she could do…_something_. Help him, give him a chance to vent, anything he needed.

John stared into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth, that she did indeed want to know. He grasped both of her hands and slowly and softly started to tell her how his father confronted him when he had come home on Saturday. His father was pissed because he was out of alcohol and John wasn't there to get the man some more. John had yelled back at his father and for the first time in awhile, his father hit him in a place that could be seen instead of a place that could easily be covered.

Mia pushed any tears that wanted to come forward away, knowing that John would take the tears as her being upset over what he told her and probably wouldn't tell her anything else about his home life to protect her. She pulled her hands away from his and wrapped them around his neck and leaned up to gently kiss the dark bruise under his eye. John tensed, never having anyone be so gentle to him before as Mia hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

John sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head onto hers. They stood like that for a moment before John asked, "What happened with your dad?"

Mia didn't remover her head from its resting place as she answered, "I moved out when I got home on Saturday."

John blinked in astonishment and pulled her away to look into her blue eyes. "You did what? Why?"

"I moved out." Mia repeated. "I moved because I couldn't take it anymore. He was on me about me being with you and I told him that I was 18 years old and that I could do whatever I wanted. He told me that I still lived under his roof and had to do what he said, so I said that I would just move out and he told me to get out. I packed my things and left."

John frowned, hearing a slight tremor in her voice toward the end. He cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eye and saw sad dark blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. Seeing the rare guilty look on his face she rushed on to explain her tears, "It just hurts that he changed so much from the man I used to know when I was younger. He wasn't like the way he is now John, really he wasn't. He used to care about people, he was so unselfish but once he received this job…he grew arrogant. When my brother told him that he wanted to be a doctor instead of a teacher like he used to want to be when he was younger, Dad just started to ignore Jake. When Mom would bring up his plans for college, Dad would just walk out of the room and go into his study. The father that I knew would have been supportive of whatever Jake wanted to do with his life. And with me, my old Dad would have been protective but would listen to what I had to say about you and then want to meet you to get a feel for you. Now he thinks' he knows best, knows that you will break my heart and ruin my life."

John glanced away from her and asked, "And you don't think that I would do that?"

Mia watched him for a moment and said, "I trust you. You won't cheat on me, so you can't break my heart that way. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not so easily swayed by others on what _they_ think is best for me. I do what _I _think is best for me so you couldn't possibly ruin my life unless I ruined it myself."

John suddenly snarled, not understanding how this girl had so much faith in him. He pushed her backward, slamming her against the wall behind her as he grasped arms. He restrained from shaking her as he growled, "How can you be so sure? Your father's right, I'll just bring you down! I'm not going anywhere Amelia! Im just going to screw up and probably be sent to jail! I will break your heart because somehow I'll screw up – like I always do! But you…you will do anything you set your mind to and have a perfect husband with a few kids in a _perfect_ life!" John breathed heavily from his rant as he stared into her eyes, both of his eyes now a dull brown.

Mia stared back at him silently for a moment before her eyes narrowed. She wretched her arms from his grasp sharply. John thinking she was going to storm away thinking he was right, moved back from her a little.

But Mia wasn't going to walk away, walking away was not even a thought in her mind as she followed John's steps and reached out with her hand to slap him upside the head. John's head jerked forward slightly at the hit and as he reached up to rub the back of his head in shock, he stared at her fuming visage in confusion.

She crossed her arms across her chest as she gave him a glare far more worthy then her father's. "Who the hell are you to assume what I want with my life, huh? I could give a flying _shit_ about having a 'perfect' family." Perfect was sneered through pink lips as Mia started her rant. "I could kick your ass for believing any of the shit my father spouts! You don't screw up; the people who should be there for you are the screw ups! You and I both know that you could do anything you wanted to do because you love to prove people wrong! What's the goddamn difference from before!?"

His sudden anger was gone as he watched her. She was so…as cliché as this sounded…_beautiful_ when she was defending things she was compassionate about. No matter what she set her mind to, it was guaranteed to receive every ounce of her heart and soul. _That_ scared him. Though she put up a tough exterior, she was so softhearted behind all those walls. He would taint that softness no matter how hard he tried to do the opposite.

He came out of his thoughts to see her staring at him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to answer her earlier question. He sighed and said lowly, "You. You're the difference. As movie cliché as this sounds," He paused as he thought to himself to make sure to lay off the drugs for awhile because he was becoming such a…_love-sick fool_. "From the moment I met you, you made a difference on how I handled the world around me. You actually made me think of ways out of my sorry excuse for a life. To do better and to show everyone they were wrong about me. I have no idea where this thing will go, Amia. I don't know if I'll screw up or not but I want to be with you right now."

Mia moved closer to him and cupped his face. "Then let's just deal with now. We'll worry about the future if need be, Johnny. That's all we can do."

John nodded and pulled her close as he hugged her tightly. Mia sighed and hugged him back just as tightly and thought to herself that she really needed to figure out what the hell was going on with her. When John told her she was the difference, her stomach erupted in butterflies.

_What the hell was going on with me? _Both of the teens asked themselves. The two were changing and it had everything to do with the other and they had no idea why.


	9. NOT AN UPDATE! IMPORTANT

_**Sorry guy's this isn't an update! i will be updating soon though! Please sign this petition!**_

Stop SOPA

This is a link to a petition to stop SOPA. If it passes fanfiction will be a thing of the past. We cant let that happen. Just delete the spaces. If it doesn't work send me a PM and I will send you the link that way.

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF


End file.
